Dawn on the Horizon
by sierra.stanley.52
Summary: Things change dramatically for 17 year old Dawn swift, from Human to cat after a tragic accident. Her life is totally going down the kitty cat trail.
1. Into the Woods

**I can't help myself!**

 **0o0o0o**

 _Everything was hot and cold, hard and soft as I felt like I was floating on a sea of clouds. My legs felt none existent and my arms felt glued straight in front of me, just like they were when I tried to magical make the eighteen wheeler truck stop. But that burning agony that hit me for a just a split second was gone, and in its place was cold and hot, solid and soft…everything just seemed—_

 _Dawn snapped her eyes open, the rain was falling down hard on her face as she looked up from the concrete ground. Everything seemed to spin as she lost her balance more then once, she couldn't get off her knee's it seemed, like she was just walking on the nubs of her thighs._

 _She slipped and slide her way through the rain on her hands and feet that she could only really feel as they came into contact with the ground. Her head leaned low and it pounded as she walked blindly in some direction hoping someone would find her._

 _Her eyes misted over by the rain drowning in them, her mind foggy as she found her dried up voice giving off somewhat pitiful excuses for help, when nothing but a dried squeak came out she tried again._

" _h-HELP!" She yelled as loud as she could, her mined reeling as she opened her mouth again for someone to hear her._

" _IS SOMEONE THERE?" Called out a voice in the misty haze, a relieved sigh came from her mouth as she called out to them._

" _YES! I NEED HELP!" She called out to the stranger, who she agley could see until they drew closer._

" _How bad are you hurt?" Dawn's eyes widened in shock as before her, talking in plan English, was a cat!_

" _Y-You're a-a-" Dawn looked down to avoid the cats curious gaze, and standing in a puddle she got a good look at her own reflection._

" _I-i-I'm a CAT!"_

 _0o0o0o0o_

"Good morning Dawn!" Dawn barley twitched her head towards her neighbor; her name was Cream a good hearted cat that found her that day in the rain.

"How have you been?" Dawn didn't reply, watching Cream fidget out of the side of her eye.

"Fine." Dawn said blankly, ignoring how Cream's light brown fur fluffed up in concern.

"You know, my house folk left me some milk," Cream gestured to the cat flap with her ears. "You can have some if you like! I don't mind sharing." Dawn once again ignored the cheerful she-cats offerings, instead looking blankly over top of the fence. It's been many months since she ended up as a cat, and trying to find her real family was impossible now that they moved away after her death.

Cream had good intentions when she first brought Dawn to live with this human family, becoming their house cat. At first it wasn't so bad; the food was good seeing that they added chicken and milk whenever she demanded it. She even found spending time with Cream quite entertaining, Cream being a bit of a gossip and knowing everything and everyone. It was all good…until Harvey showed up.

At first Dawn didn't know how living with Harvey would go, the big brown tom was intimidating, his muscles flex with each stride and he seemed nice…at first. But she saw the way he acted towards others, but she couldn't bring herself to care being with Cream was all that mattered…in the beginning that is.

He slowly began to bully her as well, swiping her food, calling her names, taking things, and a lot more other things that she wanted to block out. She hated him, more than anyone else she has ever met in her life. And what she hated most, she couldn't do anything about it.

"D-Dawn—" Dawn didn't look up to see Cream leaning over her in concern. "M-maybe you should find different house folk?" Cream suggested, but Dawn shot the idea down with a shake of her head.

"M-maybe—" Cream seemed hesitant to say something, but a glint of determination burned behind it. "You should live in the forest!" Dawn perked up at this, surprised that someone like soft, lofty Cream would suggest something so hard living.

"Huh?" Dawn couldn't get a word in as Cream plunged on. "I-I mean to say, you're miserable living here, miserable among Twolegs and Harvey, your always restless, what do you have to lose in the wild?" Cream wailed.

Dawn was taken back; her friend was suggesting she leave? Something must have shown seeing as Cream forced her fur flat. "I don't want you to leave, but I think you'll be better off out there." Cream said softly, lowering her head in defeat. Only to perk up again as Dawn nuzzled her head.

"You'll always be my best friend, you know that right?" Dawn murmured, watching as Cream's eyes filled with dismay.

"This is goodbye, isn't it?" Cream muttered, watching as Dawn balanced on the fence and prepared to spring off. "Who Know's? Maybe I'll visit!" Dawn said before jumping down and taking off at a sprint.

"GOOD LUCK!" Dawn heard Cream yell after her. But Dawn was off like a shot, energy like none she has ever felt since becoming a cat rising in her system.

Things were looking up, she could feel it. The forest was calling her.

0o0o0o

Dawn stood huddled under twisted branches as rain pelted down on her, droplets of water streaming down her whiskers. Running down her white muzzle and her caramel brown chest fur, to join into the muddle hole surrounding her paws and butt.

Dawn let out a huff as she flicked away some water that tried to go down her ear, her good spirit all but forgotten in this weather. But she was determined as she curled up in the tree's roots she would make the most of tomorrow.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" Dawn hissed as she zigzagged around, jumping and swerving to avoid trees and rocks as her eyes were locked onto the currying mouse that she was determined to make her meal. She jumped in front of it, making it flee to the side as she perused it. She felt triumph when it ran into a hole with no escape in sight, she leaned her paw at the angel she needed to stick into the tree.

But found in her frustration that her paw was to big for the opening, she felt life was not far and it should give her a break. The roots were too thick to dig the ground out from the tree, so she had the only chose of waiting till it was hungry enough to come out on its own. And then she would strike, but wasn't sure on how long exactly that would take.

"Hey who are you?" An aggressive voice sounded from behind Dawn, making her turn around her fur fluffed up in shocked surprise as she saw a black tom cat behind her, She was quickly reminded of her mouse as she saw it scurry out from under the tree, smartly taking the opportunity to run while it had the chance and disappearing through the foliage.

She been tracking and running that mouse since this morning and she got distracted, all that hard work gone.

"Thanks a lot!" Dawn hissed in annoyance, glaring at where the mouse disappeared to, unable to find it.

"You wouldn't have caught it anyway!" The black tom retorted, padding up to stand one length away from her.

"Who says I wouldn't?" Dawn snapped back, her glare turning on him as he stared back unflinching.

"I did," he retorts, walking around her as she subconsciously felt embarrassed to be looking like she ran through the whole woods, which in fact she did run through the woods.

"And what do you know?" Dawn hissed back, trying and failing to keep her hackles down.

"Simple," He said with a shrug, walking to stand nose to nose with her. "One, you're a kitty pet and two, this jingling thing." He flicked his tail at her collar, making the bell ring as the tail shock it. Dawn internally cursed herself at how dumb she must seem.

"Ya, well I just got here, so im still learning." Dawn spat back, turning around from him as she stuck her tail in the air obviously planning to leave this rude tom in her dust.

"And where do you plan to go?" The rude black tom asked, easily stepping in front of her as she turned to leave.

"I'm leaving that's what." Dawn retorts, annoyed when he decides to walk beside her. "Back to your Twolegs?" He asked sharply.

"That's none of your business!" Dawn retorted, swishing her tail in annoyance. Couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Really?" He meowed, stopping only to all out laugh as she walked over to what she called her 'stick home' and settled inside. "What is that?"

"This is my home!" Dawn defended, truth be told it was just some twigs stacked but against each other making a sort of holy roof and not really offering any weather resistance what- so- ever. But still, she made it and she was proud to admit that it was a shitty living condition.

"You live here?" The black cat asked, it was more of an observation then question.

"Yes!" Dawn huffed back, hoping that he would leave soon.

"Why aren't you living with your twolegs then?" He asked, making Dawn's claws flex.

"Why should I tell you anything? You're an annoying hairball that lost my mouse!" Dawn spat, glaring as the black tom stared hard into her own. Without a word he swept back into the forest, Dawn lost sight of him almost instantly. She let out a frustrating sigh at how rude things have gotten, first cat she ever meets in the woods and they end up arguing.

She was just about decided on taking a nap to hopefully think about another possible place she could hunt, when a red squirrel fell dead right in front of her paws. She scrambled backwards, trying to put some distance between her and the squirrel as she let out a squeak of surprise.

She looked up as she realized the black tom has returned, his eyes shinning with amusement as he cocked his head at her reaction.

"And why are you back?" Dawn played off nonchalant, playing it off as if she didn't care if he was here with a squirrel or that her stomach was twisting in hunger.

"Well apparently I lost this kittypets mouse, so im giving her a squirrel as payment." He replied smoothly, shrugging his shoulders casually as if it didn't matter.

"And how do you think she will accept such a _Charity_?" Dawn replied coldly, the black toms demure never wavering from his calm expression.

"Well she is eyeing it like a vulture—" Dawn didn't reply to that, knowing that she was caught.

"Whatever," Dawn turned her head away in embarrassment; not meeting the other cats eyes.

"Why are you out here in the first place?" The black tom asked, to Dawn's displeasure he sat himself down right in front of her stick home, not looking like he was going anywhere anytime soon Dawn sighed and told him about coming to live in the forest.

"And why did you leave in the first place?" Dawn didn't answer, just huffed with her tail curling around her white paws.

"Well," He went on, stretching out his back as he rose to his paws. "If you plan to be staying awhile." He suddenly lunged forward, making Dawn shrike with terror as he yanked on her neck.

Dawn's naturally reaction was to jerk forwards, kicking off the black tom as hard as she could. When they were separated she found the black tom throwing her snapped collar onto the ground.

"A little warning next time." Dawn huffed, licking her chest fur that rose in fright.

"And where is the fun in telling you?" The black tom's eyes shone with amusement as he dug a hole and buried the collar in the dirt.

"Well it would have saved me from thinking you would rip out my throat for one!" Dawn replied sarcastically, making him roll his eyes.

"Oh please, why would I waste my time tormenting ex-kittypets for?" He returned.

"Like I know what goes on in your head." Dawn huffed a laugh, making the black tom puff up.

"I should be going now." The black tom began, looking uncertainly at Dawn, as if she might disappear at any moment. "That squirrel really is for you." He gestured towards the squirrel that he pushed towards her. Dawn looked down at the squirrel then back up at the hopeful black tom; Dawn realized he wasn't such a bad cat after all.

"Won't you share it with me?" Dawn said, pushing the squirrel between them as pleasurable shock crossed his face.

"Sure," He settled across from her, engaging in taking bits of the squirrel. "My names Lightning Tail by the way." The black tom known as Lightning Tail said after eating a mouthful of squirrel meat.

"Well my names Dawn!" She replied, after marveling over his strange name.

"That's a good name; I thought your Twolegs would give you a name like She-cat!" Lightning Tail joked, making Dawn purr at his ridicules question.

0o0o0o

"Good catch!" Dawn panted as she caught up with Lightning Tail, a mouse caught under his paws. "Planning on sharing?" She asked, internally disappointed when he shacked his head.

"It's for my clan mates, you know that!" He said rolling his eyes as she knocked his into his shoulder. "You know I would offer it to you if you were part of Thunderclan!" he interjected sneakily, as she shot him a look.

"Keep the mouse, I'll find my own." She replied back smoothly, making his whiskers twitch.

"Why don't you just _try_ getting to know them? You might like living with a clan." Lightning Tail pursued her fast trot.

"I don't think I can live in a clan." Dawn said slowly, not stopping her trot till she smelled another mouse.

"How would you know if you never tried?" Lightning Tail shot back; his ear's twitching towards the nibbling sound of the mouse.

"I told you, it's just not for me!" Dawn hissed quietly, slowly stalking forwards then rushing forwards to deliver a bit to its neck.

"You'll never know unless you give us the chance to show you!" Lightning Tail insisted, making Dawn's temper unexpectedly flare.

"And I'm telling you that I don't want to live in your stupid clan!" Dawn hissed back, snatching up her mouse as she fled from him, ignoring him as he tried to call her back.

0o0o0o

It's been a few days since Dawn last saw Lightning Tail, and she had to say she missed him. Walking through the woods gave her time to wonder what her real family must be thinking right now, what they were doing and how they were fairing. Who is Cream doing? Did her house folk miss her? Did Lightning Tail? Dawn was shocked to come across two other cats as she turned the bend. She didn't even scent them, but they both looked like they were waiting for her to show up.

"Uh, sorry! I didn't realize I was intruding!" Dawn said nervously, starting to slowly back up.

"It's alright!" purred a white she-cat, while a brown tom glared at her. "I'm Pansy and this is my mate falcon!" the white she-cat continued before Dawn could get another word out.

"It's nice meeting you both, im Dawn." She replied nicely, showing as much kindness towards Pansy as she gave.

"It's alright, good hunting isn't it?" Pansy continued, tarring into a black bird.

"I just got started." Dawn confessed, looking away in embarrassment.

"Would you like some of this black bird?" Pansy offered, pushing a piece towards Dawn, Dawn was almost going to reply with a 'thank you' when falcon interrupted.

"You shouldn't be giving food to strangers, especially when your expecting kits!" he hissed, making Pansy roll her eyes.

"Oh, stop being such a mouse-brain!" Pansy retorted, pushing the bird closer to a hesitant Dawn.

"She looks well fed!" Falcon snapped back, Pansy scuffed at him shaking her head at him disapprovingly.

"She's not fat mouse-brain! She's expecting kits just like me!" Pansy retorted to her shocked mate.

Dawn looked at the couple in shock, her mind following but not hearing the words. She had been gaining weight recently and things felt a little bit different and she did remember hearing Lightning Tail comment something about her being bigger larger then 3 rabbits with her hunting skills, even though she was a beginner. But could she really be pregnant?

"T-thank y-you for the offer, b-but I have to go!" Dawn said quickly, turning tail and fleeing before Pansy could ask about her own mate. She only had time to hear Pansy scolding her mate about how he reacted to strangers, when the rushing of the wind drowned everything else out.

0o0o0o

Dawn refused to move, her feet felt too heavy to move, her head resting on her front paws as she sighed at the world. Thinking about how she was going to raise some children in the state she was in, she couldn't take care of the kits in this stick home of her's could she? Sure it was more insulated thanks to Lightning Tails idea about sticking mud over top of them, ceiling up the holes and also some glossy leaves to keep the water from soaking through. But still who will she raise them on her own? does she even want to, it was Harvey's fault…she shacked that notion away, but then again she couldn't possibly take care of them and hunt and look out for danger all at once could she? For Christ sake she was still 17 years old! Well 84 in cat years.

She sighed again, her ears picking up as she heard a patter of paws coming her way. She raised her head a little as Lightning Tail stopped in front of her, a rabbit dangling in his mouth.

Dawn opened her mouth to great him, but snapped it close again at what his reaction would be towards her if he found out about her expecting kits. What would he say? Would he up and leave?

"Hey, anyone home?" Lightning Tail joked, drawing her attention back to him. His body was calm like always but his eyes shown worry.

"It's nothing." Dawn brushed off, hoping to drop the subject but Lightning Tail was stubborn.

"It's obviously something the way you're staring off into space." He retorted, making the hairs on her skin prickle.

"Why can't you mind your own business once in a while?" Dawn snapped at him angrily, not really meaning her words, they just seemed to come out for some reason.

"I'm just worried! You don't have to treat me like a scratching post!" Lightning Tail hissed back, dropping the rabbit and stalking out through the trees in anger. Dawn felt guilt seep into her bones, but she didn't call him back, realizing she might have lost one of the only true friends she ever had in the forest.

0o0o0o

Dawn slept fitfully that night, she couldn't get comfortable enough to relax or keep her mind off all the threats she will face when she starts to expect the kits. The cold rain that dripped down onto her face didn't help either, but she tried to push these things aside to try to sleep.

She felt a cold constant trickle of water under her chin, lifting her head in annoyance she watched in shock as water began to rise and flood around her home. Jumping to her paws Dawn dashed out of her home, realizing just how bad things were as the water covered the ground. She runs in the opposite diffraction from where the water is deepest, racing across the maze of trees slipping and sliding most of wherever she was headed thanks to the mud. She couldn't see more then her nose due to the harsh wind and rain flooding her eyes and ears, then she felt weightless and plunged into an icy running bath.

Fighting to stay above water Dawn kicks off with her back legs, trying to reach the top and succeeding topping up and under as she was swept away. She tried to call out for help only to suck in a mouthful of water, ending in gurgling moans of terror. She was dunked down once again, and just as she thought it was the end a dark shape splashed in after her. Grabbing at her neck fur and hoisting her up, she blinked sluggishly as she saw a long-furred silver cat, his teeth held her fur firmly in his grasp as he sailed them to shore.

He helped drag her to solid ground, allowing her to catch her breath as he stood over her to try and keep her somewhat dry.

"Are you alright?" He meowed with concern, looking over her with a critical eye checking for physical damage.

"I-I think I'm good." Dawn gasped, blinking gratefully at him.

"It's not safe for you to be out here during a flood." He told her sternly, nosing her to her feet as he pushed her forwards, she was thankful for his thick silver pelt keeping pressed beside her, keeping her warm.

He herded her towards a bush that was completely dry from the rain, a welcomes alternative to the cold rain pouring outside.

"Thank you!" Dawn said and meaning it. "It's my pleasure; I would do the same for any cat." He replied back, making Dawn instantly liking his soft and kind nature.

"That's very kind and sweet of you!" She purred.

"I think I seen you a time or two from across the water, with Lightning Tail I do believe, are you a new member?" the old tom asked, making Dawn do a double take.

"Oh no we're just— _are we still friends?—_ acquaintances." Dawn didn't think her answer satisfied the silver cat, but he accepted it anyway.

"Ah, so are you part of any of the other clans?" He asked, though she didn't think he expected her to know about the other clans and he was right, she wasn't really sure about them.

"No, I belong to none…to tell the truth I don't know about any of them!" she said sheepishly.

"I could tell you about them if you want." He seemed honest enough, not pushing her into anything but truth be told she was interested to know about them, though she never asked Lightning Tail without him almost demanding to come try it out herself.

"Thunderclan, Windclan, Skyclan, Shadowclan, and Riverclan, five clans separated into diffent territories," He began, settling in beside her. "Thunderclan rules the forest their leader is named Thunder, closely boarded by Skyclan lead by Clear sky, Windclan live on the moorlands that's leader is known as Wind runner, Shadowclan live in the tall marshy pine forest across from the thunder path lead by Tall shadow. And then theres Riverclan a fishing clan lead by River Ripple," Dawn's mind swirled with this information.

"And we're in River clan?" Dawn questioned, seeing as their not in the woods any more and on an island. The silver tom nodded his head, confirming their whereabouts, for some reason it alarmed her, Thunderclan allowed her to live in their forest but what about the Riverclan leader?

"Do you think Riverclans leader would mind if I spent the night?" Dawn fretted, making the silver tom purr in amusement.

"It's fine, you can spend as much time as you want here!" he replied, standing up to leave.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name!" Dawn called after him. He turned around, humor dancing in his eyes.

"My name is River Ripple." And then he left, leaving Dawn stumped.

Dawn stayed only that night, in the morning after eating a trout that River Ripple caught for here she set out to see if her home still stood.

Stomping her way through sticky mud that clung to her paws she eventually stumbled upon her home, that she was thankfully glade to see still stood. She freezes upon seeing Lightning Tail, her thoughts turned as to why he would be here? Wasn't he still angry with her?

He looked up from his inspecting when he caught sight of her, his worry instantly changing to concern as he dashed up to her, circling her quickly as he looked her up and down.

"What are you doing?" Dawn questioned after he circled her another five times.

"I'm seeing if you're alright!" He meowed, coming to face her as he looked her up and down.

"Are you hurt? Are you dizzy? I was worried sick about you! I thought you might have died!" He fussed, coming to press his face into her shoulder as she felt him shudder.

She was shocked that he was so concerned about her, guilt tugged at her as she thought all about her unexplainable frustrations with him, it wasn't his fault.

"It's ok, I just ended up in the stream, River Ripple saved me and I stayed with him!" She sooths his worries, making him calm some but his eyes still held worry.

"I was just concerned is all." He muttered, his ears tipped back in embarrassment which she found cute. She was going to reply until she heard loud rustling in the bushes nearby, it wasn't the sound of prey that was for sure.

Lightning Tail drops down instantly into a defensive stance, giving off a ferocious growl in defense. Shocking Dawn at how deadly he looked, she is instantly reminded that he is a clan cat; they specialize in hunting and fighting.

But they didn't have to worry as Dawn's ears perk up at seeing a light brown she-cat came into the clearing, stopping in surprise as she saw Lightning Tail.

"Cream!" Dawn purred, coming to touch noses with her friend, who put aside Lightning Tail's threatening position to instead great Dawn.

"Oh Dawn, it's so good to see you! I missed you so much! I came to see how you are, seeing as you haven't come to see me." Cream gave her friend a friendly lick to the ear, making Dawn purr some more.

"I missed you to Cream, im glade you're here! Im sorry about not being able to come visit, I just been busy making a home here for awhile and it's taken me some time." Dawn explained, gesturing towards her home which Cream took a critical eye to.

"It seems…nice," Cream seemed to want to say something else, but chose against it. "Ever think about finding new house folk?" She said instead, looking hopefully at her.

"No, she's better off here!" Lightning Tail interjected before Dawn could. "I like it here Cream." Dawn replied like Lightning Tail never said anything.

"Maybe your right," Cream began, looking a little reluctant to say much else.

"What is it Cream? You're not very good at hiding anything." Dawn said dryly, When Cream has information she loves to talk about it, and Cream looked about ready to burst.

"Its-well, it's Harvey!" Cream blurted, making Dawn flinch back like she had been stung. "He's worse then ever! He's terrorizing everyone that stands up against him; he already killed one cat for fighting back and ripped the ear off another one that insulted him and his gang! His gang consists of Bruce and Brick, do you remember them?"

Of course Dawn remembered them, always talking with Harvey when they were in their yard.

"Well their apart of his team now, and he's telling everyone that he's going to get you! I came to warn you Dawn! I'm scared for what he might do to you!" Cream wailed in concern, throwing herself onto Dawn in her dramatic despair. Before Dawn has a chance to try to assure her friend Lightning Tail's silence is broken as he stalks up towards them, slight anger in his eyes.

"Who's Harvey?" He demanded, looking between Dawn and Cream. Cream slowly gets off of Dawn, but her paw grazes Dawn's stomach making both their eyes widen, Dawn's in horror while Cream's widen in wonder and joy.

"You're expecting kits! That's why you haven't come to see me!" Cream exclaims loudly, checking over Dawn and purring with amusement. "Why didn't you tell me you both were mates?" Cream exclaimed, making Dawn notice how Cream thought she and Lightning Tail were mates.

"He's not the father, and we're not mates!" Dawn cut in quickly, making Cream be taken aback. "Oh, I just thought!"

"Maybe its time for you to go home?" Dawn said, gesturing to the sun that was beginning to dip down into sun-set, but Cream looked reluctant to leave just yet.

"What if Harvey catches me?" Cream fretted, making Dawn rolls her eyes.

"He won't if you go straight into your nest."

"but still on my way home he might jump out at me or something."

"I'll take her home, I been to Twoleg place before," Lightning Tail cut in, silencing the two friends.

"Lightning Tail, that's so nice of you!" Dawn gasps at him, as he nods his head at her as he gestures for Cream to go on ahead. Looking over his shoulder he fixes her with a sharp look.

"You should get some rest, ill be back soon." Lightning Tail says to her, making her flick her tail at him as she settles down to sleep.

0o0o0o

Lightning Tail couldn't believe it, Dawn, Having kits! And he didn't even realize! He was shocked yet also disappointed in how Dawn kept it a secret from him weren't they friends? They shouldn't keep things like this from each other, he could have helped her if she could only confine in him more.

His thoughts them flickered to Dawn raising her kits, all alone in her little stick pile. All alone, without the support of a clan to help support them. Dawn would rung herself ragged looking after kits and trying to sustain them without anyone's help, especially without a father to help look after them.

When both he and Cream were far enough away and almost to Twoleg place, He rounded on her. Snarling as her fur bristled and terrified claws stuck to the ground.

"Who is Harvey, and what does he want with Dawn." He growled, but seeing as how badly he was scaring Cream he decided to take a more friendly approach, she was Dawn's friend after all.

"Look I just want to know what's going on, I want to protect Dawn, but I cant if I don't know what im dealing with." He told her gently, making her turn to him in a thoughtful manner judging him for a moment, making him impatient.

"Dawn used to live with Harvey, Harvey came to the same Twolegs that Dawn was previously living with, he seemed alright at first but…" She shifted on her paws nervously almost debating what to tell him next. "He started abusing her, and must be the father of the kits, if not you then nobody but he must be the father." Cream told him in a rush, making his ears ring.

"If he is bad as you say, why did Dawn stay with him in the first place?" He questioned, making Cream shrug her shoulders in defeat.

"Dawn was depressed for a while; she didn't stand up for herself until a few moons ago!" Cream supplied.

"Why was Dawn depressed?" Lighting Tail pressed more, watching Cream squirm.

"I don't know! But Harvey is a big bully and he's stronger then he seems!" Cream puts out, coming to a stop at the edge of Twoleg place.

"This is where I leave you." Lightning Tail said, dipping his head to Cream in thanks of all that she has shared with him. He turned away from her, desperately wanting to get back to Dawn. But stopped in his tracks when he heard Cream cry out in fear.

Whipping his head around he saw Cream being confronted by a big tabby, his muzzle scared as he growled threaten at Cream.

With a yowl Lightning Tail flung himself onto the tabby's back, surprising him as he dug his claws into his back, racking his claws over the cat's ears and back. With a wail of fear the cat began to flee over fences, leaving Lighting Tail to hiss after him.

"You just ran off Bruce!" Cream says in awe, staring at Lighting Tail in respect.

"Let me walk you to your garden." Lightning Tail offers, making Cream nod her head vigorously. They eventually come to her home, Cream jumping effortlessly onto the shinning wood.

"Thank you for everything! Tell Dawn I'll come visit her soon!" Cream purred waving her tail in goodbye as Lightning Tail began to head back into the forest.

Neither of them realizing Harvey was listening in the shadows of his gardens fence.


	2. Danger is lurking

**(Don't worry my fan's I just have to upload this fanfic and get it out of my system and then all shall go right with th world and ill be able to move on to some of my other fanficiton's! and also I have made a few mistakes in my other warriors future idea's concerning most of the cats and what clan they lived in, so im trying to make up for that! So instead of Fern leaf it will be Milkweed taking her place! Also the whole ember incident never happens! Sorry for all the cut outs!)**

 **0o0o0o**

Dawn trotted along side the river she almost drowned in, it was a warm day a big contrast to the rainy weather she was used to by now. Her pelt ruffled by the warm wind as she gazed across the water and wondered how River Ripple was fairing. Her mind switches however to Cream wondering if she got to her house folk alright, she felt a flicker of disappointment when Lightning Tail had to leave. But felt guilty for not sticking to her promise to see him in the morning.

" _I hope he doesn't find me out, when I promised to stay inside!"_ Dawn promised that she'd wait for him today at her Stick home, but it was such a lovely day that she just couldn't wait around all day without experiencing a little walk.

" _Let's just hope I get back before him!"_ Dawn thought to herself, she found it nice that he worried about her so, when he returned he collected enough moss to smother her to death, while also promising a fat rabbit when he came back the next day.

"You know, its dangerous to be out here all alone," Spoke up a voice from behind her, making her flinch as she turned around to find a mangy, scarred brown tabby tom with white slash across his front legs.

"Im fine," She retorts. Watching him with her eyes as he slowly circles her, she kept her fur flat not wanting to get in a confrontation just yet, not if she could help it.

"Really? It must be hard all alone out here, what do you say that you accompany me back to where me and my friends live and we can make sure that your _protected."_ He said coming to stop right in front of her.

"I'm a bit busy hunting right now," Dawn averted. " _And I don't need your type of help!"_ She thought on silently, though she didn't voice it aloud.

" _Hmmm,_ We have plenty of prey in my camp, and I'm willing to share," He persuaded, getting uncomfortably close to her.

"There's no need, I have someone to meet up with!" Dawn said coolly, her tail tip stiff as she edges around him quickly keeping an eye on his at all times. But he made no move to follow her, but she did hear him call over his shoulder.

"If you ever change your mind, the names Slash, I hope to meet again soon!" He had a dark look in his eyes that left her hair prickled and claws unsheathed. It was only when she was far enough way did she force herself to relax.

" _Too much stress is bad for the babies" She_ repeated in her head, forcing herself to put the meeting with Slash to the back of her mind as she continued on her way.

Glancing around her she realized that she was in the deeper part of the forest, she never been to this part before and found it both exciting and frightening.

Turning her head she caught a glimpse of a colorful bird, crouching down onto her back paws Dawn makes a hesitant step towards the bird. She tries her best to not allow her bulging stomach to brush the ground, as she stalks forward she recognizes the bird as a Finch and instantly takes action as its head swiveled towards another direction.

Realizing the bird was preparing to take flight, she sprang from her hiding place. She lets out a shriek however as another cat jumped out at the same time, they both barley manage to twist out of each others way as they both snagged a claw in the birds breast.

Dawn lands hard on her front paws but shacked it off as she turned to confront the cat who she almost ran into; she was amazed at such a cute cat. A sleek dark stormy gray she-cat, with black fur edging her paws and her wide, soft ears. She has a long, thick tail, a soft muzzle and amber eyes.

If Dawn was human in that moment she would have most likely squeezed her to death, seeing as how adorable she is.

"You're a good hunter," The unknown cat said softly, startling Dawn out of her daze.

"You are as well!" Dawn squeaked, embarrassed to be compliment by such a pretty cat.

"You know it was your catch, you should have it." The pretty cat said, nudging the Finch towards her. "Oh, uh, Thanks!" Dawn meowed in shock _. "Not only was she pretty but nice as well."_

"My name is Dawn!" Dawn blurted, pinning her ears back in embarrassment as she other she-cat murmured in amusement.

"We almost have the same name," The cat replied. "My name is Violet Dawn." She explained.

"That's quite a coincidence!" Dawn's whiskers twitched in amusement, but she nearly jumped out of her skin as a voice called out to them.

"Violet Dawn! Where are you?" Turning around Dawn spotted an orange tom with white paws. He had broad muscular frame, just like a lion in a way.

" _So this must be Thunder!"_ Dawn thought to herself, remembering how Lightning Tail always goes on about his best friend.

"I'm over here Thunder!" Called out Violet Dawn, Thunder's head turned to them as he trotted up to nuzzled the side of Violet Dawn's head. Dawn shifted nervously on her feet, feeling like she intruded on a private moment. But as quickly as their love struck eye catching daze happened, it ended. Thunder turning to her in interest, Dawn's tail grew ridged unease clawing at her chest as she stared at the ground unsure of what to do.

"Thunder, this is Dawn, Dawn this is Thunder leader of Thunderclan!" Violet Dawn purred, introducing them.

"I already know actually!" Dawn said at the exact same time as Thunder said: "I know who you are!"

"Huh?" But before Dawn could say more she heard the call of her name. Turning around she was almost over run by a black blur.

"Slow down Lightning Tail, you'll trample her!" Violet Dawn scolded him, making Lightning Tail shoot back as he surveyed her to see if he in fact hurt her.

"I'm fine you fur ball." Dawn assured, nudging his shoulder as he looked down at her fondly.

"So this is Dawn," Thunder mused, gaining both their attention as Violet Dawn pressed against her mate. "Well I must say she seems like a wonderful cat!" Violet Dawn shared a secret glance with Thunder, making Lightning Tail glare at the pair.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked with unease in her voice. _"What has he been saying about me?"_

"Just that you're a good hunting partner and great company!" Thunder looked like he wanted to add more, but held his silence with a threatening look from Lightning Tail that he innocently ignored.

"I try," Dawn said nervously. "I should be getting back home so…" Dawn trailed off, looking in the direction of her home.

"Why don't you come back to our camp?" Thunder asked with enthusiasm, making Dawn is taken back. "Oh, I don't know…" Dawn really didn't want to join any of the clan's or groups or whatever their called right now, still getting used to the ways of a cat and all. _"Besides what will they do to my kids if I go with them?"_

"Come on, it would be nice to have you around!" Violet Dawn added, blinking at her warmly.

"No, I should go home." Dawn said strongly, making all three clan cats ears drupe in disappointment.

"I can take you home if you like?" Lightning Tail offered, but Dawn was already leaving.

"No, that alright I can get myself back safely!" Dawn tried to not look like she was running away as she set a quick pace, she was glade when Lightning Tail or the others didn't come after her, and she couldn't stand them always asking to join them.

" _I'm just not ready."_

 _0o0o0o_

Dawn's eyes were wide with worry as she watched the rain poor down, the puddles forming around her home sending her into a flash back of the flood. But she forced herself to relax it wouldn't be good for the babies.

She settled into a restless slumber her dreams haunted with sounds or cries and voice that shouted with anger and fear.

" _What in the world?"_ Dawn looked around, but all she saw was opened ground, all around there was nothing but mist and she could barley see an inch from her nose. She could hear those awful sounds as they intensified, making her flatten her ears only finding out that it doesn't help one bit.

She decided to head off in one direction, but the farther she went the louder the voices got. Peering through the mist she pulled back when she saw shadows of two cats rolling around one another, claws clashing was it looked like blood was thrown through the air.

She turned to the side seeing another pair of cats, but one stood over top another twitching form, their paws raised for a death blow. Dawn pelted away as fast as she could, but it seemed every which was she turned their was some type of fight going on. She eventually came to the opening of what looked like a cave, hearing nothing she decided to step inside.

Creeping inside, keeping her ears alert for signs of danger, she stared up as the narrow beams of sunlight slanting through a hole in the cave roof. Lighting the columns of stone that stretched upward for many lengths. Pools on the ground reflected the sunlight, and a huge hollow space was filled with sound of steadily dripping water.

" _It's so peaceful"_ She thought, walking around the room, gazing up at the soft light that filtered through, calming her nerves.

"Welcome Dawn." Dawn froze at the sound of her name, snapping her head to the side she came face to face with a white she-cat with green eyes. Dawn held in a screech of fear at them being so close together without her even realizing it.

"There's no need to be afraid of me." The she-cat promised, beckoning towards her and the hollow space.

"Where am I?" Dawn questioned, coming to sit next to the white she-cat.

"My name is Half-moon, and I speak of your destiny," She gestured for her to lean forward, almost like she should have a drink. When Dawn leaned forward, she instantly jerked back but peaked back at her reflection.

Where there should be a cat with a white muzzle, white ear tips and feet and brown body. She found herself staring into her own eyes her _Human_ face, without the fur, her hair is where it has been for 17 years. As she waves a paw in the air, her reflection waved a human hand with five fingers.

" _Whoa! This is amazing!"_ Dawn thought, trying to wave her tail but nothing showed up. _"That's right, humans don't have tails!"_

"You're here for a reason Dawn," Half-moon continued, making Dawn look up to stare at her. "The path you are preparing to take will be a long one, so be wary, and keep your mind open for-"

"Wake up!" Dawn snapped her eyes open, her tail bristling as she stared around to see a dripping wet Lightning Tail, standing at her home entrance. "I'm sorry for waking you its just…you looked like you were having a nightmare."

Dawn wanted to snap at him, but seeing him shuffle in the rain it melted her heart. "Come inside where it's not so wet!" Dawn moved around, making room in the limited space.

"You'll have to find a bigger den once the kits come." Lightning Tail remarked, coming to squeeze in next to her but as close as they were laying his tail still hanged out the den.

"Your right," Dawn agreed. "But I will have to do that another time." Dawn snuggles close to his side, feeling warmer then she ever has before.

"What is it you plan to do with your kits once they are born?" Lightning Tail asked, making Dawn's pelt spike in unease.

"I haven't thought about it yet." She confessed. _"What should I do? Teach them to hunt and defend themselves and take care of them? What happens when they get older? Will they just leave me?"_ Dawn nipped down on her tongue at that last thought, she didn't want them to leave, not by a long shot.

"What's it like?" Dawn asked instead, gaining a drowsy black tom's attention. "What's it like in a clan that is?" Dawn said quickly, not holding back as soon as she said it.

"We hunt for each other, and fight for each other. Protect each other when some are weak and stand by each other when we are strong, we look after everyone and no one is left behind." Lightning Tail muttered softly, looking warmly at Dawn whose pelt smoothed back as she felt that warm flow through her, relaxing her as she lolled her to sleep.

0o0o0o

Dawn blinked open her tired eyes, realizing that Lightning Tail wasn't beside her when she woke up. she smothered her disappointment, telling herself that he couldn't be with her constantly, that he had duties of his own to look after.

Today proved to be sunny, and full of life, so she decided to take a walk as she had no real destination in mind. _"Maybe I should see River Ripple; I haven't seen him in a while!"_ Thought Dawn as she renewed her steps that were taking her to his side of the territory.

As she walks by the stream she sees a mouse nibbling on a seed nearby. _"A little hunting never hurt anybody now does it?"_ But as she prepared to spring a red fox shot out, scaring the mouse so it scattered down a nearby hole.

" _What the-"_ Dawn didn't finish her thoughts as the fox who unsuccessfully tried to catch the mouse, whipped around to stare hungrily at her. Dawn's feet couldn't have token her fast in all her life, letting out a screech louder then she thought her vocal cords could take she ran fast through the forest, the fox close on her tail.

She didn't even realize that another cat was running beside her, until she felt a brush of fur beside her. Turning her head sharply to the side she catches a look from the splotchy ginger-and-black she-cat. Who flickered her gaze upwards towards a hazelnut tree.

Taking the hint Dawn threw herself at the bark, digging her hind feet in to get her up the tree with added force. She made it to a thick branch, the splotchy ginger-and-black she-cat coming to rest beside her.

"Take that you crow-food eater!" The other cat hissed, snarling angrily at the fox whose jaw snapped up at them.

"What? That the best you can do? Huh you piece of dung!" Dawn huffs out, hissing tiredly as she bars her fangs at him. The fox circles the tree a few times, but seeing no way to get at them it relentless leaves them to go search for other prey. Once they were sure that the fox was gone the both climbed down the tree.

"Thank you, I wouldn't have gotten away if it wasn't for you." Dawn thanked her rescuer.

"Its fine, I would of done the same for any cat." The she-cat said friendly, running a paw over her ear. "My names Dawn."

"And mines Milkweed, and it's nice to meet you Dawn." The she-cat introduced. "Do you live around here?" Milkweed added, eyeing Dawn for a moment with a calculating look.

"For a while." Dawn says, most of it true. "Are you part of one of the clans?" She asks, looking at Milkweed in interest as she nods. "Your not…" Dawn hesitates for only a moment, until she remembered that Milkweed saved her and that she isn't a bad cat. "Part of Slash's group is you?"

Milkweed's calm look turns visibly aggressive, her spine arches as he fangs showed. "How do you know about Slash?" Milkweed demands, looking pointedly at Dawn.

"I saw him not to long ago, he asked me to come with him but I decided not to." " _Not to mention he's a total creep!"_ Milkweed's fur began to flatten down as Dawn explained, her eyes grown wary as Dawn finished.

"You should be careful around a cat like Slash, he's dangerous and can kill you, so you best watch out," Milkweed eyed Dawn for a moment. "Or else he might just take you as a mate." Dawn stared at her in horror, being a mate to HIM? Unheard of and that was something Dawn was determined never to happen.

"Do you mind if I walk you back, I would feel better if I walked you back? You never know if that fox might come back." Dawn was happy for Milkweed's company, as they began to walk she felt a bad pinch in her paw. Stopping momentarily she found a tear in her paw and it slowly oozed blood.

"You're bleeding! How about you come back to camp with me and we can have Cloud Spots fix you up." Milkweed offered. Dawn didn't know who Milkweed was talking about but she could faintly remember Lightning Tail mention someone by that name. but she really didn't want to burden them and just show up like the stranger she was.

"It will stop bleeding soon, and it's not deep!" Dawn assured, trying her best not to let the twinge of pain stop her from heading on. "Are you sure?" Milkweed pressed, only for Dawn to wave her tail dismissingly.

"Its fine, so what clan are you from? If I may ask?" Dawn questioned, starting light conversation.

"Thunderclan," Milkweed replied. "And what about you? Where do you come from?" Milkweed questioned back.

" _Think Dawn, think of a good back story!"_ "I used to be a kitty pet," Dawn began, seeing Milkweed's surprised look. "I was taken from my mother when I was young; she was a house cat to!" Which made Milkweed gasped in horror. "I was placed into a Twoleg nest with a mean cat and so I left and decided to make a new life for me and my kits." Dawn finished, amused when Milkweed's eyes instantly landed on her stomach.

"Congratulations! I'm more then pleased to have helped a fellow queen!" Milkweed purred. Dawn took the term 'Queen' as mothers as soon to be mothers or mothers in general.

"My home is just over there," She pointed with her nose to the area that here stick home resided. "I hope to see you again soon!" Milkweed said, lingering for a moment as she began to leave, casting looks over her shoulder every now and again.

0o0o0o

The dreams came again that night, full force in fact, this time she could easily see the shapes and colors of the cats the real actual blood that sprayed off of them as she pelted towards the caves, looking at them for shelter.

When she reached the safety of the cave she sighed with relief. Staring around at the calm walls she was prepared to see Half-moon again, Half-moon blinked at her warmly gesturing her to step forwards which she did without question. When she faced the water again she saw her human face, but was shocked that she was torn in two. On one side was her human form, but on the other side was her cat form.

"You can't have a paw in two worlds Dawn," Half-moon explained when Dawn looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" Dawn questioned.

"You must let go of your old life," With a pat of her tail over her human image it disappeared, making Dawn look on in shock as her human form disappeared like it was never there. "And make way for your new life." With a nod of the head, it was like the reflection cat in the water listened to Half-moon and took position, kind of like when Peter-pan was reunited with his shadow.

"Why am I here for exactly?" Dawn questioned, not looking away from her water image.

"You are here to save everyone before the worst." Dawn turned to Half-moon, where her white coat was it was a clear shimmer that held a night sky filled with stars in it. "Your destiny awaits you Dawn!"

With a gasp Dawn awoke, blinking in the harsh light that filtered in through the holes in her stick home, she looked over towards the entrance to see Cream poke her head in.

"Cream! What are you doing here?" Dawn cried out happily, going to touch noses with her friend after shaking off the dream with Half-moon.

"To see you of course!" Cream purred back, eyeing Dawn up and down. "You gotten bigger!" Cream remarked.

"That's just what I wanted to hear." Dawn replied sarcastically, but took no offence.

"The bigger you are, the more kits you're going to have." Cream pointed out. "Well I might just have a hundred seeing how big I am." But it made Dawn worry, what if she had too many kids that she couldn't handle it?

"I bet their going to come out looking beautiful though, especially if their yours!" Cream assured. "Where's Lightning Tail? Is he still around?" Cream asked, looking around for the black tom.

"He isn't here at the moment," Dawn replied. "He's with his clan right now."

"Hmmm, why haven't you joined the clans? I mean, you're much safer with them! I hear their very fierce and can take down fox's with a single slash of their claws." Cream demonstrated by making a clawing motion in the empty air beside her.

"I'm doing well by myself so far." Dawn purposely left out the bits about running into slash and almost eating eaten by a fox.

"Well it was just a suggestion!" Cream said with a shrug of her shoulders, coming up to nuzzle Dawn's cheek.

"I missed you Dawn, its no fun in Twoleg place without you!" Cream whined, making Dawn quietly laugh.

"I agree." Turning sharply as one as they saw a big muscular brown cat come into a clearing flanked by two more.

"Harvey!" Cream wailed in fear, her fur fluffing up in fear and horror. And just at that moment Dawn let out a screech of pain as a watery liquid ran down her legs.

Dawn was about to have her kits.


	3. Cream, Lightning, Hawk

Dawn let out a screech of pain, her sides rippling with rapid hot sparks that sailed around her abdomen and lower region making it hard to move.

She somehow managed to hobble over to the entrance of her stick home, seeking the limited shelter that it offers to protect her. Cream looked frantic, looking at Dawn with mild shock. Cream whipped her head forward, her eyes shinning in fear as Harvey stood frozen in shock by the development of the situation.

"P-please leave us alone," Cream pleaded, coming to stand protectively over Dawn. Her claws extended as she looked nervously at the trio that looked ready to harm them at any moment.

"She's going to have kits! You have to show mercy!" Cream pleaded with a cut off wail as Harvey signaled with his tail at Bruce to step forwards.

"I don't have to do anything you say! Dawn should be taught a lesson for going against me! You as well for betraying me!" Harvey hissed, his muzzle drawn back in a snarl.

"You bullied everyone else to do your biding, but not me!" Cream spat back with a mixture of rage and fear, but her eyes narrowed with determination. Harvey gives her one last spat as his tail flickered sharply, Bruce leaped from his place, his claws extended as he let out a fearsome caterwaul as he set his sights on Dawn.

"No!" Cream shouted, as she intercepted Bruce in mid air falling down onto the ground in a knot of fur, hissing and clawing at each other.

"L-ligh-t-T-Tail, wi-ll c-come-soon—' _or I hope so'_!" Dawn gasped between clenched teeth, she only caught a glimpse of Creams frightened eyes as she rolled over again underneath Bruce, only to squirm out again, it was hard to concentrate on the fight but she was distracted however when she sharp pain intensified.

With a hiss of frustration Harvey signals for Brick to finish what Bruce couldn't, But Brick hesitated before shaking his head and stepping back.

"No, I wont do it," Brick said, shaking his head.

"What!" Harvey demanded, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I won't hurt a defenseless kit, or harm a Queen!" Brick replied hesitantly. With a yowl of rage Harvey threw himself onto an unexpecting Brick, who screeched in terror as he tried to get away. But it was already too late, with a slash of his claws Harvey ripped open Brick's throat, making him gurgle on blood before going limp.

Dawn would of screeched in horror if she wasn't already in pain, Dawn's vision was clouding by pain and the nauseous bile in her throat. A louder screech was heard as she saw a black pelt throw itself onto Bruce, and just as Dawn came to realize that it was Lightning Tail and that they were saved. Bruce sunk his fangs into Cream's throat, puncturing her windpipe. Bruce was ripped away forcefully from Cream by Lightning Tail who rolled with him, clawing at him with his extraordinary skills.

Dawn struggled to scoot herself over to her fallen friend, as she neared she could tell that Cream had problems breathing with a sharp twist she snapped off Cream's collar.

Cream gave a wispy breath, her eyes glazing by the minute as she looked up at Dawn where she panted on the ground. "Y-y-you-a-are-a-good-friend-tak-e-care of y-you-r-k-kits-lig-lighning-t-Tail-wi-ll-l-loo-k-a-after-you-this-is-go-goodbye-m-m-my friend—" Cream's eyes were completely blank, her stomach no longer moved, and her breathing stopped with blood dribbling out of her mouth, but Dawn couldn't mourn for long.

With a wail of despair and pain she felt something slip out of her rear end, with a painful turn of her head she saw a squirming body, and reaching out a paw she dragged the squirming body towards her. She stared at it a moment, unsure of what to do, so using her tongue she began to clean it and gasping when it let out a tiny wail. Biting on her tongue as another screech of pain almost left her; she felt another body come out.

But her head was spinning as the world flashed in color and lights; she raised her head and was relieved to see a shocked Milkweed, who was carrying a mouse to her. With a fearsome hiss Milkweed threw herself onto Bruce dragging him off of Lightning Tail, who at the time was trying to fight both Bruce and a recovered Harvey.

Milkweed instantly was delivering deadly persist blows to him, even paralyzing his shoulder making him hobble off in defeat.

"Dawn!" Milkweed came towards her, crouching down as she survey her. But Dawn felt numb; her eyes glued on the wiggling mass of the first little kitten, unaware of anything else, not even the other kits that were coming, nor Lightning Tail running off Harvey.

With a chocked squawk Dawn's head fell neatly to one paw, making everything turn black as her eyelids slide shut.

0o0o0o0o

Dawn slowly slipped her eyes open, as she blinked sluggishly she thought she had slept for years, as she turned her head slowly she was shocked then painfully reminded that Cream was now dead, blood was dried on her throat and around her mouth. Her pelt dirty and eyes cloudy blue and vacant. No sign of her normal feather-headed talks or gossip or her friendly nature, her best friend was dead.

She finally noticed Lightning Tail and Milkweed who stood beside each other in tense silence; Dawn wanted to ask them why but already knew the answer. She was about to attempt to communicate but a wade of leaves were shoved at her mouth.

Looking up in bewilderment she was met by the piercing no-nonsense gaze of a longed-furred black tom with white ears, white chest, and two white paws.

"Eat these, they will clot the bleeding," he said softly yet sternly. Without the will or energy to fight him she chewed them all up. Her eyes slowly dropping but shook herself to keep awake.

"Is she going to be alright Cloud spots?" Lightning Tail demanded, she could tell that he was impatient and the stress of the situation was more then likely making him annoyed.

"As long as she doesn't exhaust herself, she should be fine," Cloud Spots told him, sitting beside her as she kept chewing the leaves. "You're lucky that I got here when I could, thanks to Lightning Tail." Cloud Spots said, nudging a few warm objects towards her.

At first she thought it was more moss for her nest, Lightning Tail collected it for her whenever it became stale or hard. But once she turned her head to look, her eyes blew wide. Little masses of newly born kittens lined against her stomach, squeaking and meowing and making baby kitten noises that warmed her heart.

She gave out a throaty squawk as they latched onto her nipples, she pushed down the need to push them away, and let her mind away to more cat like instincts.

As she gazed down at the five, yes five, kittens she noticed two weren't moving. With a gentle probe with one of her paws she tried to shake them a little, but they did not move only resulting in one of them falling onto the other, limp as a rag doll.

"There dead," Cloud Spots said, gently shuffling her two dead kits towards her head so she could get a good look at their limp forms.

"They didn't even open their eyes." She could hear Milkweed mutter faintly. But Dawn couldn't bring herself to care about anyone else at that moment.

"They were stillborn," Cloud Spots explained. "There was nothing I could do."

"What do I do?" Dawn asked desperately, looking around at the three cats around her. "I can't just leave them like this, I mean they deserve something! I-i…NAME'S!" Dawn's outburst caused all three adult cats, and even the three living kittens to jump up at her high pitched wail or grief.

"They need names…if only that." She whispered, looking down sadly at the two.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Milkweed said softly, coming to lick the two dead kits clean for Dawn who felt to drain to do it herself.

"That one's name is Feather Bird," Dawn gestured to the sandy brown kit, whose tail looked puffed out and like a feather. "And that one is Cotton Tail." She named the other one, almost an exact replica of Feather Bird, but with a more striped design.

"Those sound like clan names." Lightning Tail observes softly, leaning over the two dead kits to nuzzle each of their heads in turn.

"I don't want to name them anything else, I do have you all to thank for all your kindness anyway…" Dawn replied softly, slowly running a paw weakly over their small forms as though she were petting them.

"What about the other three?" He asked with sympathy at how she gazed at her dead kits, her eyes turned from them hesitantly as she lingered on them. But then she turned to her living kits, and her eyes softened sadly. They were squirming over one another with energy but small.

"This one," She gestured to a small light brown she-cat, with white chest fur, and one white paw on her right front foot. "Will be Cream Fur." Her eyes swept over to another, which was the biggest out of the three. It was a dark gray tom with white tipped ears, he was more jittery then the other two, looking like he wanted to run for miles.

"This one is going to be Lightning Storm," She says with a bit of humor in her voice as she turns to Lightning Tail, whose tail curled in delight, purring as he noised both Cream Fur and Lightning Tail and rested on the last one.

"And him?" Lightning Tail asked, looking fondly at the small brown tom.

"Why don't you name him?" Dawn offered, looking at him with slow blinking eyes as she looked at him fondly. Lightning Tail stared at her in surprise, and then his gaze softened as he watched the tiny kit, his head rested on the tip of her tail, snoozing away.

"Hawk Wing," He said finally, looking at Dawn with approval.

"That's a wonderful name!" Dawn purred out weakly, moving the living kits closer to her belly as she wrapped the dead ones in her tail.

"We should burry them," Milkweed spoke up, bring up the dreadful duty that had to be done. "Before they start to rot."

Dawn cringed at how that sounded, her tail pressed more heavily on top of the kits and her eyes stared hard and frantic at Cream's dead body.

"We have to Dawn," Lightning Tail muttered, dipping his head as he gently picked up Cotton Tail, having to pull a little as Dawn's claws gently held onto his tiny tail.

"My kits," Dawn said brokenly, remorse plain as day in her voice as she watched Milkweed pick up Feather Bird. And painfully yet, watch Cloud Spots drag off Cream.

" _Cream! My kits, my—"_ Before Dawn could let out a wail to bring them back, she was interrupted by a tiny squeal, looking down she saw Cream Fur hop onto Hawk Wing waking him up and be pushed into Lightning Storm.

" _Cream, Cotton Tail, and Feather Bird might be gone,"_ Her eyes never left the three bundles of fur at her stomach. _"But I still have Cream Fur, Hawk Wing, and Lightning Storm that need me!"_ With that thought in mind, she wrapped her tail around them, making sure they were snuggled tight against her and feel into a light sleep.

 _0o0o0o_

"Do you think it should be a little deeper?" Milkweed asked, pulling back to survey their work so far. Doing the same they made a pretty deep hole, but Lightning Tail wasn't satisfied just yet.

"Just a little deeper, we can burry them all together." He proposed, getting a nod from Milkweed as Cloud Spots prepared Cream and the two kits.

"I think we're ready now," Lightning Tail mussed as they finished digging a hole wide enough for both Cream and the kits. With help Cream was lowered into the hole, both Feather Bird and Cotton Tail placed on her stomach as if Cream was their mother instead of Dawn, Milkweed gently wrapped Cream's Tail over the two kits.

"Shouldn't we say something?" Milkweed asked, looking back and forth between Cloud Spots and Lightning Tail.

"I didn't know Cream for very long," Lightning Tail said solemnly. "But what I knew of her was that she was a loyal friend to Dawn, and gave her life for her and her kits," His gaze swept towards Cotton Tail and Feather Bird. "This kits will be remembered with our ancestors, let Cream and them be guided to their hunting grounds." Slowly, he leaned down giving each kit one last nuzzles to their heads.

Looking at Cream he felt pity for the poor Kitty pet who couldn't be saved, leaning over he whispered in her ear. "Take care of our kits." The reference directed at Dawn, but unaware that he added himself in the sentence, not knowing that Milkweed over heard.

Once they were finally buried Cloud Spots headed back to check on Dawn and the kits, but before he could follow after him Milkweed held him back with her tail.

"Are you the father of Dawn's kits?" She all but blurted, her eyes filled with a searching expression.

"No," Lightning Tail replied, almost tiredly and not just from fighting off Harvey and burying Cream and the kits.

"Just checking." Milkweed mumbled, heading off with a swish of her tail. "Tell Dawn I hope she will be alright and I'll see her soon, I have to get back to my own kits!"

" _But I wish I was."_

 _0o0o0o_


	4. Welcome to ThunderClan

" _I-_ I don't know Violet Dawn," Dawn muttered, staring down at her three children. Their eyes had just begun opening, both Cream Fur and Hawk Wing had her blue eyes but Lightning Storm seemed to inherit Harvey's green eyes. Although she swept her misgivings away as she told herself that he was her son, and that he would take after her and be the best cat there ever lived regardless of who the biological father was.

"You can't stay here, you're not safe!" Milkweed interrupted, coming to roll Lightning Storm off of Cream Fur who was squealing as he squished her with his weight.

"I agree with Milkweed, you have to be looking out for yourself and your kits, you'll be safe with us, and you don't even have to stay for good just until you get your strength back." Violet Dawn added in. almost senesce Dawn's hesitation.

"Maybe…for a while…" Dawn muffled a sound of amusement in seeing Violet Dawn and Milkweed's eyes shine with triumph as they realized they got her to agree to come. Dawn struggled to her paws, her joints aching in refusals but forcing to walk on them anyway. She leaned down to sink her teeth gently into Hawk Wing's scruff, holding him steady as he squirmed for a bit as he adjusted to this new arrangement.

"Put me down! You're pinching my fur!" He squealed, small paws flailing around. Dawn purred around the mouthful of fur at her son's antics, she looked forwards watching as Milkweed attempted to pick up Cream Fur who kept squirming out of her grasp; Until Dawn gave her a fixed look. Cream Fur instantly straightened up and allowed Milkweed to pick her up, although she didn't look to happy about it.

Violet Dawn had no trouble picking Lightning Storm up, he was calmer and collected then his siblings, yet at times he could be the most reckless as well. Dawn followed after the two she-cats that carried her kits, she kept an eye out for danger as she padded close behind the others.

They make there way slowly to Thunder Clan, and as they drew near her stomach twisted in on itself thinking about what all the other clan cats might think about her and her kits joining them for a while.

They came to a ravine which alarmed her slighting at the ledges they had to maneuver down. Her spine prickled up as they came to the edge of a clearing, two young kits played alongside each other. Or what looked like to be playing, one was a ginger-and-white she-cat, and the other a ginger tom. They both perked up when they seen their arrival.

They began to scamper up but with a wave of Milkweed's tail they halted, looking slightly disappointed, but Dawn couldn't feel more then relieved. Her fur was still prickled however when she passed a few more cats, like a gray tom with amber eyes. and a black-and-white tom with amber eyes that called out to Milkweed but didn't get in their way.

Dawn followed them into a thick bramble bush, surrounded by hazel branches. It was insolated and kept out any drafts, and it was very spacious big enough for Dawn and her kits and maybe even a few extra.

"There!" Violet Dawn purred, dropping Lighting Storm onto a bed of moss in the center of the bush, or den as they others called it. "This will keep you safe and secure!" Milkweed dropped Cream Fur down beside Lighting Storm who quickly tackled her.

"Thank you both, this is very kind of you." Dawn replied, sitting Hawk Wing down who instantly shot off to jump on top of Lighting Storm squealing. "I'll save you Cream Fur"

"It's our pleasure; Lighting Tail has been trying to get you here for a while now!" Dawn whirled around just as Violet Dawn purred out "Thunder!"

"I see you finally decided to take us up on that offer?" Thunder said hopefully, while Dawn shuffled over towards her kits, uncertainty prickling her pelt.

"Maybe…i—" Before Dawn could stutter out something stupid or confusing Violet Dawn came to her rescue. "She's tired right now Thunder; let the poor girl get some sleep!" Violet Dawn shooed Thunder out, who looked beyond confused but went so with somewhat of an understanding.

"You rest alright? If you need anything don't hesitate to ask, we're glade to have you here!" Milkweed told her as she left the den.

"Thanks again!" Dawn called after her, letting her tail drop with a defeated sigh. She glanced at her kits; they seemed to be piled in a heap of fur. Dawn gave a tired sound of amusement and love as she curled around them watching them as they breathed and dreamed of whatever they did. And just as she thought about closing her eyes to get that rest Violet Dawn was talking about, she was tackled by a black blur that came through the narrow entrance.

Dawn's claws popped out ready for defense, she was meet not by an enemy. But a very anxious Lightening Tail who's green eyes lit up at seeing the sleeping pile.

"I thought something might have happened to you while I was out hunting a rabbit," He whispered, his eyes never wavering from the sleeping bodies of the children. "I'm glade to see that I was wrong."

"Now you see that we're just fine," Dawn watched Lighting Tail in silence, while he looked at the kits with admiration in his eyes, even carefully rolling Hawk Wing back beside his brother when he rolled away from her stomach.

"You can stay if you want?" Dawn offered, her chest pulled tight when he looked at her with a piercing warm gaze that was filled with happiness.

"If that's alright?" He asked while coming to lie down beside her, their tail's momentarily covering each others.

"Of course it is! Now be quite, I need to sleep and so do the kits." She said with a friendly purr that rumbled in her chest as she felt Lightning Tail curl around her and her kits, only making her curl up tighter to be able to fit against his broad shoulders and chest. Her eyes closed and she surrendered to sleep with the comforting presence of her friend and family.

"Your destiny is close at hand Dawn," When Dawn woke in her dream she was meet by the piercing sound of a caterwauling, looking around she saw blood on the ground, cat against cat. She could have sworn she could make out Thunder's orange pelt and white paws, along with Milkweeds splotchy ginger-and-black pelt going under some other cats with ratty pelts. "This is your destiny!"

" _Huh?"_ Dawn wasn't able to ponder as a familiar mangy, scarred brown tabby tom with white slash marks across his front legs jumped out in front of her, making her cry out as he slashed through her throat—

" _Ahhhh!"_ Dawn gasped awake, the horror of the dream being shaken from her overactive head as she realized that it must have been slash that they were warning her about the entire time.

" _But why does it have to be him of all people…or cats!"_ Dawn thought in disgust, remembering the nasty tom from before when they first met. But those fears where being replaced by new ones, Dawn jumped onto her feet when she realized that none of her kits where in the den nor was there any sign of Lightning Tail either.

"KITS!" Dawn shouted in panic, running out of the nursery only to collide with Milkweed who was bringing her a mouse. "Milkweed have you seen my kits?" Dawn asked in a hurry, wanting to find her kits before anything bad happened to them.

"There up top of the ravine, their helping—" Dawn didn't stay a minute more, she scrambled her way onto the unfamiliar path as her desperation to find her kits set in.

" _Now Hawk Wing,_ I'm a big scary fox and I'm going to eat you, what are you going to do?" Dawn charged through a cluster of oak trees, coming to skid in an open sandy hollow.

"What is going on here?" Dawn hissed, her fur spiked out as she glared at Ligthing Tail who looked shocked and surprised at her anger directed at him.

"He's a mean old fox and I'm going to defeat him!" Cream Fur who let out a fearsome shrike, took Lightning Tail's distraction as an advantage to attack his tail.

"Don't worry mama we'll protect you!" Hawk Wing added, going to help Cream Fur.

"I'll take him down, just watch me!" Lightning Storm howled as he jumped on Lightning Tail's back, and with their combined weight managing to topple him over.

"Alright, alright," Lightning Tail managed to push them off of him, and shock the sand that clung to his black pelt out of his fur. "If I was a fox I would stay clear of Thunder Clan entirely to avoid you three." He purred, watching as the three squealed in delight.

"You should of told me you were taking _MY_ kits somewhere without me knowing." It was obvious that Dawn was upset with him, her eyes not wavering from watching Cream Fur and Lighting Storm wrestle together and Hawk Wing trying to catch leaves as they began to fall down from high up on the trees.

"You seemed tired and looked like you need the rest, the kits were getting restless so I decided to take them out here to play a little," Lighting Tail came to sit beside her, and pressed his pelt against her's. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it won't happen again, I promise."

"Just let me know next time, alright?" Dawn finally said, letting her aggravation vanish in a blink of an eye. And instead turned to look at his green eyes, they looked a little like Lightning Storm's, and if she was anyone else she might have thought that Lightning Tail could be the father of the kits seeing as how well he was looking after them for her at the moment. And they did in a way look like him…if not just a little bit.

0o0o0o

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Dawn's hackles where raised as she faced Slash, she thought that a simple hunting trip by herself would ease the tension of having kits. But it seems like it wouldn't be an average day not with Slash around.

"You're very far from your new clan?" He commented, circling her as she stood in defense. "A shame really, you could have had such prosperous chances with us for you and your kits," He said with a shrug making it sound like she let go of the greatest opportunity.

"What do you know about my kits?" Dawn demanded. Her blue eyes following his every move.

"Your mate Harvey recently joined my group, he's a valuable addition if I say so you're missing out on how well a mate you had."

"He's no mate to me!" Dawn spat out, matching the glare that Slash was giving her.

"You had your chance to be with the best but decided to join the weaklings, no one not even those stupid clan cats will save you!" Slash scratched her across the muzzle, making her fall backwards.

Before she could retaliate he was already aiming another blow to her shoulder, she narrowly avoided it while slapping his other paw away. They stared at each other hissing furiously, internally daring the other to attack again.

Dawn was ready for when Slash brought his paw up, claws extended to deliver another blow when he seemed to have lost his balance. Toppling over onto his side, Dawn glance behind him relief to see another familiar face.

"River Ripple!" Dawn exclaimed, wasting no time in running towards the long silver furred tom cat as she threw herself in the current beside him.

She went under for a moment, only to be pulled back up by River Ripple who she knew would save her. He helped her struggle to shore, this time a little more easily then before.

When they were safely on the other side River Ripple turned to address Slash his eyes turning stony as his chest broadened. "You leave us alone, and don't come back." Slash gave them a warning hiss, only to retreat when Dawn hissed back at him and had River Ripple on her side.

"Thanks, I wouldn't know what I'd do if you weren't here!" Dawn thanked him, licking her chest fur in embarrassment and shock.

"You have to be more careful, Slash is a dangerous cat and not meant to be messed with," River Ripple warned gently, nudging her to her feet as they walked down towards the stepping stones. "I'll wall you home, and it seems you have much to talk about." 

Dawn walked beside River Ripple, she told him about her kits and how she recently joined Thunder Clan but is unsure of her place in the clan at the moment.

"You'll find your way, don't worry." River Ripple assured, their attention was divided however when she heard a patter of tiny footsteps, looking up she saw her kits bouncing towards them at warp speed.

"Mama!" Cream Fur threw herself onto River Ripple, Lightning Storm and Hawk Wing doing the same. "We'll save you from this trespasser!" They began jumping all over River Ripple, she tried to shoo them off of him but he seemed to be in no danger in fact he seemed amused by it.

"Oh no! Great Thunder Clan warriors are attacking me!" River Ripple gave a faint wail of distress as he lazily tried to defend himself against the kits.

"That's right, we're Warriors!" Hawk Wing exclaimed, pouncing on his tail. As River Ripple slowly tried to roll him off of it.

"Ok, that's enough you three," Dawn eventually got her kits away from River Ripple allowing him to sit up and be addressed properly to the kits. "Kits I would like you to meet a friend of mine, his name is River Ripple and he's not a trespasser." She gave her daughter a touch look.

"River Ripple I would like you to meet, Cream Fur, Hawk Wing, and Lightning Storm." Dawn gestured to each kit in turn, watching as he surveyed each kit with a respectful nod of approval.

"It's nice to meet such strong healthy kits!" He said respectfully, touching each kit on the head with the tip of his tail.

"Dawn!" Turn around Dawn came face to face with Lightning Tail, who looked warned out, probably due with keeping the kits entertained all day. "I thought something bad might have happened to you, you been gone for a while." He said with a warm purr, nuzzling her head shocking the both of them, but as soon as it happened it stopped.

"Something bad almost did happen," River Ripple drew attention to himself, some of the other gathered cats that came to greet him stopped to listen. "What do you mean?" Thunder asked, coming to stand beside Lightning Tail and Dawn.

"Slash attacked Dawn today, I helped her cross the river and Slash left but I warn you to stay on guard." River Ripple said gravely, making mummers of panic commence through the cats.

"Why that—" Lightning Tail's tail lashed from side to side, his teeth bared at the mention of Slash harming Dawn. His snarl became more defiant when Harvey was mentioned, the crowfoot eater the mangy pelt that he should of ripped apart the moment he had the chance. But he let Harvey go, and now it came back to haunt him and Dawn and the kits.

"What's wrong mama?" Cream Fur asked her mother, looking up at her with innocent blue eyes.

"Nothing," Dawn lied, coming up with a quick explanation. "It's just that River Ripple has some concerns, why don't you go play with some of the older kits, im sure Clover and Thistle would love to demonstrate some of those hunting moves with you." Dawn shuffled the kits away from the meeting area, herding them farther away and teaching them a simple game of chasseing a stick and retrieving it.

0o0o0o

"Their strong kits, you're very lucky." Violet Dawn mentions to her on a sunny day, warming her fur beside Dawn who was watching her kits frisk around each other, slow cause of the warm weather yet still full of energy.

"I know I am, and I'm glade to be so blessed." Dawn murmured back, watching Hawk Wing try to sneak up of Cream Fur, only to get pounced on by Lightning Storm instead.

"This is boring!" Hawk Wing wailed, struggling out from under Lightning Storm. "I want to play throwing stones with father!"

Dawn's pelt spiked up and the confession, watching in silent horror as they other two agreed. How could they know about Harvey? Has someone told them? Had Lightning Tail have told them? 

"We can surprise Lightning Tail when he comes back from hunting, let's hid up near the caves!" Lightning Storm suggests, taking off with his littermates just a tail length behind.

"T-t-They think-Li-Lightning Tail is their," For once Dawn was struck even more dumb then she could of thought by this point. Her kits thought that Lightning Tail was their father, which looking at it wasn't such a far-fetch conclusion, he spends time with her and the kits, cares for them, plays and teaches them things. Even look a little like him in some aspects and one is even named after him so…maybe.

"Their young," Violet Dawn laid her tail on Dawn's shoulder. "You'll be able to tell them then."

" _But what if I don't want to tell them about Harvey?"_

0o0o0o

Lightning Tail gave an enormous leap, plucking the blue-bird from the air and bringing it crashing to the ground.

"Nice catch, plan to give that to the kits?" Thunder questioned, making Lightning Tail turn around and glare playfully at his friend and adopted littermate.

"Of course, I promised Lightning Storm, Hawk Wing and Cream Fur some battle moves later, their learning so quickly! Just the other day Hawk Wing almost perfected the hunters crouch!" Lightning Tail continued on and on about the kits, and how well they were growing even if they were born early and small.

"You sound like a proud father." Thunder noted, padding past Lightning Tail, making him stop and think for a moment.

"I sort of feel like one, to tell the truth!" Lighting Tail replied, catching up to his friend.


	5. Dogs, Wind Clan and Trouble

(ANOTHER NOTE! Instead of Pebble Heart, its going to be Moth Flight!)

" _Mama_!" Cream Furs squeal made a deep purr resonate from Dawn as she watched her daughter slide back down the tree she was trying to climb. Dawn brought her kits out to the woods seeing as they were getting under paw, and believing playing in the woods would satisfy there abundant energy.

"You're too small to climb trees, and your claws are too soft right now," Dawn explained to her daughter, Cream Furs blue eyes widened in dismay.

"But I want to climb the tree _now_!" Cream Fur wailed, looking distressed at the thought of having to wait.

"Don't worry you'll be climbing in no time!" Dawn reassured, nuzzling her daughters head as she spied her two sons.

"Hawk Wing! Don't stand on your brother!" Dawn words made the two tom kits freeze, it looked funny where Hawk Wing stood up tall on Lightning Storms back, his paws raised to grab hold of a thin tree branch. They looked like they were trying to steal from the cookie jar and got caught.

"Didn't I just tell your sister that your paws are too soft right now?" Dawn purred out, picking Hawk Wing up by the scruff of his neck off of his brother.

"Sorry mama." Both Lightning Storm and Hawk Wing meowed as one, before Dawn could put Hawk Wing down and tell them that it was alright Cream Furs wail made Dawn turned around in worry, only for the worry to be replaced by fear.

Dawn was lucky to not have met a dog so far in her cat form so far, and if she ever did she would hope it wasn't the type of situation she had nightmares of being in at this exact moment.

Dawn froze for a moment her pelt spiked up in alarm as a pit-bull came charging at them, its muzzle drawn outwards a savage look in its eyes. Dawn's alarm turned into full out panic when each of her kits gave out a wail of alarm and began to run away…in opposite directions!

"sazzeu tzogzer!" Dawn's muffled commanded went unnoticed by both Cream Fur and Lightning Storm, Dawn's eyes flashed with fear and alarm. Knowing she couldn't follow both of her kits at once took after Cream Fur and hoped for the best for her son. She was half glade the dog decided to follow them but that thought was squished when it began to nip at her tail.

Hawk Wings screech of alarm and fear filled Dawn and made her run faster, only putting anther length between her and the dog. Following Cream Fur was becoming difficult and it sent a panic flush through her system as the path Cream Fur was leading them became narrower for a cat to follow, or at least one of her size. The dog however tore through as if it was running through grass.

"Crezz Fuzz!" Dawn tried to call out to her daughter; Dawn's eyes grew in distress as her daughter scampered through a bush entrance that Dawn knew she couldn't go through.

Doing a sharp left turn Dawn skirted away from the bushes, her feet taking her to an oak tree. She flung herself onto the bark as she thrust her way up and onto the highest branch that would protect them from the dog. Placing her son on the tree's thickest branch she spun around in alarm, thinking that she had a chance at distracting the dog and saving her daughter. But when she turned around the dog was gone…and so was Cream Fur.

0o0o0o

Lightning Storm was nothing more then a dark gray streak running through the forest, his side's heaved with exhaustion but didn't dare stop his fear fuelling his paws speed. His heart hammered in his ears as his eyes were blown wide in terror. Through his panic and fear he could detect a familiar scent…

" _Lightning Tail!"_ Lightning Storm realized, veering a sharp right turn he forced himself to go faster his goal to track down his father and possible other's help, clouding over the fear he felt.

" _Where is—THERE!"_ Lightning Tail gave out a startled gasp as Lightning Storm balled into him. Making Thunder flinch back in shock while Leaf a black-and-white tom with amber eyes gave a hiss and crouched into a fighting stance that was relaxed when they realized it was Lightning Storm.

They looked over the young tom, his sides heaved with exhaustion, his fur sticking up in different directions while his eyes and stance was fear and he smelt like…

"Dog!" Lightning Tail gasped out, Watching Lightning Storm nods his head vigorously.

"we—we were playing in the forest and then a d-dog came out of nowhere mama—" Lightning Storm was cut off by a urgent order from Lightning Tail. "Where is your mother and siblings?"

"We got separated, I came from back there," Lightning Storm gestured quickly the way he came, watching Lightning Tail take off. "Watch after my kit!" Lightning Tail yowls over his shoulder, Thunder running hard at his paws.

"Come on lets get you back to camp," Leaf said stiffly, nudging Lightning Storm towards camp. "Lightning Tail will find Dawn and your siblings." Lightning Storm wasn't as assured, glancing over his shoulder once more he hoped that his father would save his mother and siblings.

0o0o0o

" _Where are you Dawn?"_ Lightning Tail thought, using his nose he followed the scent Dawn and Cream Fur made, it became harder to navigate through a narrow strip of foliage. His bigger bulk being used as a disadvantage in the ever tight space. Coming towards an intersection, Lightning Tail noticed a split between Dawns and Cream Furs tracks.

While at the beginning they over lapsed, Cream Fur's continue on through the bushes with the stench of dog as well. While Dawn's divert to the left, along with traces of Hawk Wing. Making a quick decision Lightning Tail decided to find both Dawn and Hawk Wing, his fear for them and the need to be assured they were safe was blaring in his mind.

Lightning Tail stopped himself short of almost colliding with an oak tree, his green eyes peering up through the leaves and branches to make out Dawn's white chest and Hawk Wing's shaking form.

"Dawn? Hawk Wing?" Lightning Tail calls to them, relaxing slightly to see Dawn poke out her head. "Lightning Tail is that you?" Dawn sounded relieved but there was still fear and worry lacing her voice that he didn't like.

"Is Hawk Wing ok?" He asked as he stood right under the branch she was standing on.

"Yes!" Hawk Wing called down, poking his head out as well through some leaves, he gazed down at Lightning Tail his eyes blown wide with fear and terror. "We can't find Cream Fur!" He squealed his face screwed up in worry.

Dawn grabbed hold of Hawk Wing, without any assistance from Lightning Tail she climbed back down ungracefully her legs wobbling underneath her as she landed hard on her paws.

"Dawn is you alright?" Lightning Tail looked her up and down, pressing into her side as he felt her tremble her hold on Hawk Wing slipping. "Here." Lightning Tail gently pried Hawk Wing from her grip and placed him softly on the ground in-between them.

"We have to find Cream Fur!" She cried out as she as Hawk Wing was taken. "And we will i—" Lightning Tail's sentence was cut off by Thunder with a flick of his tail.

"No, you're going to take Dawn and Hawk Wing back to camp, and _I'll_ find Cream Fur." Thunder said, Lightning Tail's eyes flashed in annoyance.

"I have to find my kit!" Lightning Tail snapped back, making Hawk Wing flinch back only for Dawn to draw him near licking his head in comfort. But Dawn was giving him a surprised look as she did, her eyes lit with surprise and adoration. _He cares so much about my kits!_

"Dawn and Hawk Wing need you right now!" Thunder pointed out; getting a good sniff at which direction they had gone. "I have to find Cream Fur!" Dawn broke in, coming to stand beside Thunder.

"You have your other kits to worry about; I'll find Cream Fur I promise." Thunder swore, sprinting off as he followed Cream Furs scent.

"Come on lets get Hawk Wing back to camp," Lightning Tails meow brought Dawn's attention away from where Thunder ran off to. "Yes." Dawn said weakly, watching as Hawk Wing scrambled on top of Lightning Tail's back and lying between Lightning Tail's shoulder blades.

"Don't worry once we reach camp I'll go back to help look for Cream Fur," Lightning Tail promised. "And Lightning Storm is probably already back at camp and waiting for us; he was the one that informed us when he ran into our hunting party."

Dawn was relieved to hear about Lightning Storm being safe, but knowing Cream Fur was still being chased by that dog, she couldn't find any real peace of mind. But she was glade that Lightning Tail cared so much about the kits, and would do anything for them.

0o0o0o

" _Someone save me!"_ Cream Fur yowled at the top of her lungs, but it seemed useless as it was drowned out by the dogs barking. Cream Fur didn't know where she was never before exploring this far out, she was instantly surprised and afraid when she shot passed the tree line. She noticed long rolling hills as she ran through the long stiff grass. Her fur rippling as cold air rushed through it; her legs though still small ran swiftly through it. She felt as she ran that her paws didn't even touch the ground.

She felt whole out here, the only thing that made her forget the wonderful feeling of being out there was the huge dog that was right behind her.

"HELP!" Cream Fur screeched, her white chest fur fluffing up in terror as she could feel the dog right over top of her. _"I'm going to die!"_ Cream Fur watched in shock however when a wiry brown she-cat with yellow eyes flung herself at the dog, spitting in rage as she jumped on its back.

"Wind Runner!" Yowled out another voice, a jet black she-cat shot past Cream Fur who had come to a stop a few feet away. The jet black she-cat raked her claws down its back legs making the dog howl in pain, but its eyes where still filled with rage.

Another cat this time a thin, gray tabby tom flung himself beside the other cat Wind Runner? And slashed open the dogs nose and Cream Fur watched in satisfaction as the dog shock loose and fled.

"Thank you!" Cream Fur meowed out, only realizing she was saved by strangers. Cream Fur remembered her mother's warnings about talking to strangers, but they weren't strangers really, they did save her after all right? So they must be good.

"Are you alright?" The she-cat that Cream Fur believed was named Wind Runner asked with concern, looking over Cream Fur for possible injuries.

"I'm fine!" Cream Fur tired to say with as much enthusiasm as she always had, only to her surprise to find her feet crumpling up under her.

"We need to get you back to Reed Tail," She spoke, gently picking Cream Fur up by the scruff of her neck, Cream Fur couldn't find the energy to even protect.

"Do you think the dog might have hurt her?" The jet-black she-cat asked, only for Wind Runner to shrug.

"Let's just get her to Reed Tail and see what he has to say." The thin, gray tabby tom said, gesturing them to hurry up.

Cream Fur watched as the land around her moved, it felt like whenever there father Lightning Tail or Thunder gave them badger rides.

Cream Fur looked across the moortop, her head hanging down as well as her tail she was exhausted from running a long way. They went upslope to a hollow dipped out around a hill, she could see dung in tunnels, and a clearing some cats where wandering around or eating prey.

Cream Fur's interest was peaked by this point, but she was still too tired out to ask questions. "I want my mama." She said sadly in a small voice. The jet-black she-cat looked on with concern while Wind Runner's ear's flickered back as she heard the little she-cat.

"We'll find your mother as soon as we know your safe." The thin, gray tabby tom told her. "Thank you." She said quietly, watching as they carried her into a den while the jet black she-cat darted off somewhere.

Wind Runner placed Cream Fur between her paws watching the dazed she-cat try and sit up. "Slate?" Wind Runner called out quietly, only then did Cream Fur notice the milky scent in the air reminding her of her mothers den she really missed her mother. The movement caught her off guard as a thick-furred she-cat with one ear tip missing gained her attention as the new she-cat approached from the shadows of the den.

"Wind Runner, what happened?" The cat known as Slate asked, bending down to sniff Cream Fur who jerked backwards further into Wind Runner, all these new cats putting her on edge.

Slates eyes softened at the kits terrified gaze that avoided hers, Slate took a slow step back and talked softly to the kit. "Hello there, my names Slate theres no need to be scared, I don't hurt innocent kits, Foxes and badgers however should watch out!" Slate was rewarded by a purr of amusement from the young kit.

"I'm Cream Fur! And I can take down any fox or badger that lived" Cream Fur puffed out her chest, her raising her only white paw in the air and slashing the air like she was fighting a fox or badger.

"I'm sure you could," Slate purred in amusement, she turned questioning eyes towards Wind Runner who gazed down at the little she-cat fondly as they both instantly fell in love with the spunky she-kits attitude and enthusiasm.

"We need to find her mother,-" Wind Runner began, only to be cut off by Cream Fur.

"Mama will find me and so will Lightning Tail and Thunder and Violet Dawn and—" Wind Runner flicked her tail over Cream Fur's mouth, looking down at her in slight annoyance.

"You know Thunder?" Wind Runner questioned, getting a positive reaction.

"Oh yes, he's our leader! I'm a Thunder Clan cat!" Cream Fur said proudly, looking almost challengingly at Wind Runner who regarded her carefully.

"I'll go find Thunder, can you look after Cream Fur?" Wind Runner asked, looking at Slate who dipped her head. "Of course!" Before she knew what was happening she watched as Wind Runner put her tail comfortingly on her head for a moment, then walked out of the den with the thin, gray tabby tom on her heels.

Cream Fur felt a jolt of anxiety at watching her rescuers leave her alone with this unknown cat. "Come, you seem cold why don't you get into my nest and warm up." Slate nudged her towards a large nest, only realizing now that three sets of eyes where gazing back at her.

Cream Fur froze in panic, only calming down slightly as Slate brushed her tail along her spine. "Its alright, why don't I introduce you to my kits," Slate turned to the three sets of eyes and gave them a nod of the head, the three kits jumped out of the nest with excited squeals throwing Cream Fur off guard.

"Who are you? I'm White Tail!" A broad-shouldered dark gray tom-kit with white patches, short fur and amber eyes was the first one to great her.

"You smell funny? Are you a forest cat? Slate told us about them are you one of them?" Asked a pretty short-furred pale gray tabby she-kit with blue eyes as she thrust her way into Cream Furs personal space.

"Ummm." Cream Fur didn't know what to say or react in this situation she found herself in, or how to answer their onslaught of questions.

"Give her some space guys," Meowed another voice. Cream Fur looked up to meet the gaze of a patched black and white tom, with thick fur and amber eyes. "I'm Black Ear; this is my sister Silver Stripe and my brother White Tail." He said dipping his head.

"It's very nice to meet you!" Cream Fur voice squeaked out, making her eyes pin back at how ridicules she just sounded.

"And what is your name?" Black Ear asked calmly making Cream Fur even more embarrassed seeing as she hasn't introduced herself yet.

"I'm Cream Fur! And im going to be the best fighter—" Cream Fur stopped for a minute, fighter didn't seem appropriate for what she was, thinking quickly she thought of something better. "The greatest _WARRIOR_ that ever lived!" Cream Fur took satisfaction as the other kits eyes grew in amazement.

"I wanna be a warrior!" White Tail exclaimed, giving a jumbled jump in the air.

"I wanna be a warrior too! But does that involve hunting?" Silver Stripe questioned though she sounded excited all the same.

"Of course!" Cream Fur assured. "Being a warrior consists of—being a great fighter, and hunter and loyal and brave and caring for others!" Cream Fur listed off as much as she could.

"You must be an amazing cat then." Black Ear spoke up, he didn't rush at her like his siblings and she was thankful for that. He sat with him tail wrapped around his paws while his amber eyes shined with admiration at her.

"I-I try to be," Cream Fur stuttered, her eyes locking with his for a moment as she lost herself in amber eyes.

"How did you get here?" Silver Stripe asked, breaking up the strange link Cream Fur felt with Black Fur. Cream Fur's eyes lit up as she beaconed the other kits closer towards her as she began. "I was beginning to climb the tallest tree in the whole forest when a dog…"

0o0o0o

" _I have to find Cream Fur!"_ Thunder stressed to himself, following Cream Fur's trail as best that he could. _"Wait what's that?"_ Thunder slowed down as he heard the sound of a dog barking, Thunder had only a few seconds before he side stepped the dog that came charging down the slope at him.

With a fearsome hiss Thunder reared back a paw and clawed down the dog side as it passed him, making the dog turn clumsily in rage as it began chasing Thunder.

" _Now what?"_ Thunder wondered as his speed up, he could hear shouts of twolegs nearby _"They could stop the dog!"_ Thunder raced across the more the sight of Twolegs came into his vision. As he flashed past in an orange burr they faces of the Twolegs showed shock and wonder, one of them pulled out a silver tub like thing and blew into it making a high pitch noise come through. Thunder flattened his ears down, trying to block out the sound.

Thunder took a chance to look over his shoulder, the dog had stopped and came running towards its Twolegs. _"It worked!"_ Thunder thought in satisfaction. Thunder did a U-turn, going back to follow Cream Furs scent trail. Thunder came back to the spot that he last smelt Cream Fur before the dog chased him, Thunder took a deep waif of the smell and surprised to find Wind Runner, Gorse Fur and Fern Leaf's scent mixed together.

" _They must have found Cream Fur!"_ Thunder thought in satisfaction his whiskers quivering at the thought that Wind Runner and them must have saved her.

"Thunder!" _"Speak of the cat and they shall appear!"_ Thunder looked up to happily see Wind Runner and Gorse Fur come trotting towards him. "We came to find you, we found one of the kits you might have lost." She told him, making Thunder tense.

"Is Cream Fur ok?" He meowed urgently, making Wind Runner nod her head. "She's fine."

"Dawn's going to be relieved." Thunder sighed, Making Wind Runner's eyes spark with interest.

"Is that the mother's name?" Wind Runner asked, Thunder nodded his head walking beside Wind Runner and Gorse Fur as they gestured him to follow them.

"Yes, Cream Fur also has two brothers Hawk Wing and Lightning Storm." Thunder added.

"She must be worried," Wind Runner noted, due to personal reasons.

"Very but she will be glade to have her back." Thunder meowed.

"Slate has been taking care of her while she has been with us," Wind Runner told him when they reached Wind Clans camp. "She seems a little shaken but she seems fit enough for travel."

"Thank you." Thunder replied, heading towards Slates den.

"And so she said that _'This is your destiny'_ and then—" Cream Fur looked up when Thunder approached. "Thunder! You came!" Cream Fur squeaked out, running towards the orange tom and jumping on his white paws.

"Of course I did!" Thunder replied, turning his gaze towards Slate and dipped his head. "Thank you for looking after her." Slate's eyes held warmth as they slide to Cream Fur, a spark of sadness however slide in as well.

"It was nice to have her around, I hope she gets home safely," Slate said, only then did her kits realize what was about to happen.

"She can't leave!" Silver Stripe wailed, flinging herself onto Cream Fur who looked reluctant to leave as well.

"She can't go!" Black Ear Yowled, going to confront his mother as he walked up to her.

"She has to stay! She is going to be a warrior and she has to teach us to!" White Tail pleaded.

"She's not going!" All three kits set up a loud wail, all three piling up on Cream Fur. "Don't worry I'll come and visit soon!" Cream Fur huffed out as she wiggled her way out of the mass of kitten fur.

"But you can't just leave! We were going to learn to hunt together," Silver Stripe complained. "And I was going to show you the hollow!" White Tail added.

"And you're my best friend." Black Ear said softly, touching nose's with Cream Fur making her fur fluff up in happiness at his words.

"I'll see you all again soon, don't worry we'll do that stuff when I come again!" Cream Fur promised.

Thunder watched there goodbye for a moment, turning his head towards Moth Flight as she stood in the shadows a contemplating look on her face.

"What is it?" Thunder asked as he approached her.

"Its Cream Furs story, it means something." Moth Flight said after a moment. Making him confused. "What do you mean? Its just a kits tell."

"Maybe its not just a kits tell" Moth Flights eyes looked serious as she regarded Thunder. "Maybe it's a prophesy?"

0o0o0o

"Cream Fur!" Dawn yells out in joy, running towards her daughter and almost bowling her tiny form over in the process as she smothers her daughter in loving licks and nuzzles.

"I was so scared that something happened to you, you should have known not to run away from me! but I forgive you seeing as you were scared and didn't know what to do, but next time, which I most certainly do not want to happen, stay close to me alright?" Dawn looked down at her kit; Cream Fur looked back at her mother and just purred, not even attempting to answer her mother besides assuring her that she was alright.

"Thank you Thunder!" Dawn said turning to Thunder who stood behind her daughter. "It was nothing."

"No, it was a great thing you did to find our kit," Lightning Tail said, coming to stand beside Dawn. "And I thank you for that Thunder; I am forever in your gratitude." Lightning Tail said looking like he meant every word. Dawn stared at him from the corner of her eye, but kept most of her attention focused on her kits but still…

0o0o0o

Dawn lay curled up in her nest, her kits spread out in front of her. Each kit rolled over on their backs with their little paws in the air, it was cute. Lightning Tail also lay curled up behind her, hi head stretched out on her flank as he stared at the kits.

"Why do you keep saying that their also your kits?" Dawn whispered as to not wake the kits. Lightning Tail's head jerked a little as he slowly turned to her, but not raising his head off her flank.

"Because I care about you and the kits," He said it like it was the obvious thing in the world. They fell into a slight silence, only to once again being broke by Dawn.

"They think you are their father," Dawn whispered, turning her blue eyes to his surprised green. "I'm sorry if I never corrected them, I was thinking I would tell them when they are older and can understand fully." She added on hastily, watching in shock as his eyes grew soft and filled with warmth and love. Not at all what she would have thought he would react.

"I would like that," He replied softly, looking at her with courage's thoughts in mind. "And I would also like for us to be mates."

Dawn stared at him in surprise, a sudden feel of love and anxiety hitting her at once as she stared at him. "I-I don't think-I will be a good mate, not after—not after Harvey." She told him shamefully, watching as his eyes hardened at the mention of Harvey.

"He's nothing but a pile of fox-dung and will never harm you again; I know that you are a wonderful, brilliant and beautiful she-cat I have ever known, you only compare with our kit Cream Fur! I will look after both you and the kits with my life!" He told her firmly, his eyes telling her that he was speaking the truth and from the heart.

"I would love to be your mate and the father of my kits." Dawn says softly nuzzling his cheek as he nuzzled back, their tails twinning and staying that way even in sleep.

0o0o0o

Cream Fur peeks open an eye, noticing that both her siblings and parents where sound asleep. She slowly stands up to creep out of their den, and scampers up the cliff ledges as she hastily made her way up.

Cream Fur didn't think things through only knowing that she wanted to see Black Ear again, along with Slate, Silver Stripe, and White Tail and Wind Runner.

Cream Fur began to think she made the wrong decision when she heard an owl hot in the distance, her pelt prickled in alarm as she decided to head back home incase a fox or another dog got her.

When she turned around however she was met by a fierce looking Yellow-and-black she-cat. Cream Fur let out a cut off yowl of fear before the mysterious cat grabbed her and took off running.

0o0o0o

"Put me down!" Cream Fur squealed, flailing her paws around and squirming trying to get out of the she-cats hold. Cream Fur for most of the journey was terrified but kept protecting and complaining even when they crossed the thunderpath and saw a monster she kept complaining.

"Bee!" Called out a harsh voice, Cream Fur couldn't get a good luck at the cat that called out, she was to busy trying to block out the fowl stench the came they walked into gave.

"What do you have there?" a mangy, scarred brown tabby tom with white slash across his front legs demanded, making Cream Fur freeze for a moment before regaining her courage.

"I'm a warrior of Thunder Clan, and im not afraid of you!" Cream Fur yowled out, glaring at the mean looking tom cat.

"Really? Then tell me what is it like living in Thunder Clan was it? What kind of battle techniques do you use, what bout patrols?" Cream Fur didn't know any of those things and told him so.

"Tell me, just who's kit are you?" the mangy cat asked. Making Cream Fur light up in spite of her situation.

"My mother is named Dawn! She's the greatest hunter ever!" Cream Fur said proudly of her mother. Obliviously overlooking the dangerous glint in his eyes as he beckoned another cat forwards.

"Go find Harvey and bring him here." He ordered, not taking his eye off of Cream Fur.

"Bee put Cream Fur down; she is one of us after all." He drawled out, making Cream Fur confused.

"Yes Slash?" A big brown tom came up to Slash; he had a broad chest and lean muscles and green eyes that reminded her of her brothers.

"This is Cream Fur, Dawn's kit." The brown tom's eyes flashed with understanding and stared at Cream Fur in surprised wonder as he looked over her.

"This is your father, Harvey," Slash says, introducing the two of them, making Cream Fur confused.

"But Lightning Tail is my father?" Cream Fur said with a tilt her head at what the two of them where talking about.

"No dear you're wrong, I am your real father! You and your siblings and mother were stolen from me by that Lightning Tail and Thunder Clan!" Harvey spit out his hackles raised, but calmed him when he realized he was frightening Cream Fur.

"What do you mean?" Cream Fur asked weakly, not able to see Lightning Tail or anyone else in Thunder Clan stealing her or her mother and siblings.

"Lightning Tail came along and found your mother and threatened her to come with him to Thunder Clan, we tried to save you but Thunder Clan is to strong and we were unable to rescue you! I'm so sorry for that! But look at you, so strong! It's a miracle that they haven't forced you to fight and kill cats already!" Harvey said in a grave voice making Cream Fur's hair stand on end.

"What do you mean?" Cream Fur asked in shock.

"The will make you fight other cats and kill them, and if your mother tries to fight back they will kill you and your siblings, all I want to do is bring you all home." Harvey replied, annoyed when Slash pushes him aside to address her.

"Will you help us save your mother and siblings before it's too late?" Slash questioned, seeing the turmoil in the young kits eyes he snapped. "Will you?" Cream Fur snaps out of it and nods her head vigorously.

"Of course I will, just tell me what to do!"


	6. Kidnapped or is it cat napped?

**(also I would like to note I didn't read the entire ending of Path of stars so I misplaced a few cats so, ignore my mistakes!)**

Dawn awoke slowly her eyes drooping with exhaustion, but a warm chest deep purr made its way sloppily through her throat. She stared at the black tom that was sleeping soundly beside her, using her flank as a pillow.

Her heavily drowsy head turned from her mate towards her kits, she purred more softly to see both her son's piled on top of each other. Her eyes were just beginning to shut as she was reassured her mate and two kits were alright, mate and two kits…mate and two kits…two kits…two… Dawn's eyes popped open, her fur spiking up as she snapped her head around the den finding only Lightning Tail, Lightning Storm and Hawk Wing.

Dawn jumped up off the nest, not caring that Lightning Tails head smacked into the moss and bracken bedding. And almost trampled on Lightning Storm's tail in her haste to find her daughter.

Dawn shot out of the den, almost bawling Milkweed over in her haste. "Dawn what are you—" "Have you seen Cream Fur?" Dawn cut off, staring hard at Milkweed her paws pricking in anxiety.

"No, not since yesterday, Why? Did something happen?" Milkweed replied looking confused.

"I can't find her! She's not in the nest!" Dawn croaked out, her throat closing in fear of what had happened to her daughter.

"Dawn is you ok?" Lightning Tail called from their den, his head poked out of the entrance as Lightning Storm and Hawk Wing crouched sleepily beside him.

"I can't find Cream Fur!" Dawn cried, turning to her mate who looked instantly wake. "She wasn't here this morning?" He questioned, looking alert.

"No!" Dawn replied back, her pelt prickling with dread at what must have happened.

"What's going on?" Thunder asked, coming to stand amongst them Violet Dawn came as well along with a few other Clan cats.

"I can't find Cream Fur!" Dawn repeated, comforted a little at the concern mummers of the other cats.

"We should go look for them!" Lightning Tail declared, getting a dip of the head from Thunder. "Of course, I'll take Owl Eyes, Leaf, Milkweed, Violet Dawn, and Lightning Tail." Thunder announced, leaving behind Pink Eyes, Clover, Thistle, Cloud Spots and the kits and Dawn.

"I want to come too!" Dawn said, making her way to join the search party, but was blocked by Lightning Tail. "You need to stay here at look after the rest of our kits," He told her gently, ignoring the fierce hiss she gave. "They need you; I'll find Cream Fur I promise."

"Come on Lightning Tail!" Milkweed calls, following behind Thunder. With one last reassuring glance Lighting Tail followed following behind Leaf. Dawn stared after them until she could no longer see them anymore.

"They will find her don't worry too much," Cloud Spots said, coming to stand beside Dawn who wasn't all that assured. "Kits always do these kinds of stuff; Cream Fur will be found and be just fine."

Dawn was still not assured.

0o0o0o

It felt like weeks before Dawn saw a little brown and white smudge hastily making their way back into the hollow, Dawn raced over to her panting daughter. Her fear melting and being replaced by anger and annoyance and relief to find her daughter safe.

"Cream Fur! Where have you been? You have everyone out looking for you!" Dawn snapped at her daughter, but held her daughter close even through her anger.

Cream Fur wiggled out of her mothers hold, her soft kitten fur puffing up as Cream Fur looked determined somehow. "No time for questions! I need your help!" Cream Fur said in urgency, watching as Hawk Wing and Lightning Storm padded up.

"What is it?" Hawk Wing asked in excitement, rushing past their mother to stand in front of her.

"My friend Black Ear is in danger! We decided to meet last night and he got stuck in a tree and can't come down! You have to help!" Cream Fur pleaded to her mother, who eyes lit up in concern.

"Of course we'll help!" Lightning Storm spoke up, coming to join his siblings. "We can come. Can't we mama?" Hawk Wing said turning to their mother.

"I suppose?" Dawn said uncertainly, but quickly followed after her kits as they began to run ahead. "What for me!" Dawn called out to them making them slow to an impatient walk.

"We have to hurry before Lig—" Cream Fur cut herself off, running ahead before Dawn could ask what she was about to say.

"Cream Fur slow down, what were you going to say?" They made it to the edge of the woods before Cream Fur came to a halt, Dawn didn't see or hear anything remotely sounding like another kit in danger.

"Where's the kit that was in danger?" Hawk Wing squeaked, looking around at the empty trees.

"I'm rescuing you!" Cream Fur announced. Puffing out her chest as Dawn was startled at the abrupt declaration. "Rescue us, what do you—" It was only then that various different cat smells invaded her nose, whirling around Dawn was shocked to see a row of unknown cats closing in from behind.

"Who are you?" Dawn hissed, coming to stand protectively over her kits. Glaring at the cats that crept slowly towards them, dark mean eyes boring into her own at once, making her skin crawl but refusing to show any signs of discomfort only courage and the stance of back the heck off.

Dawn snarled as one broke from the rest and rushed her, Dawn caught him in a roll as they wrestled on the ground trying to pin each other. She eventually to get on top of him, holding him down firmly down by his shoulder so he couldn't move. She felt satisfied at this win, only for her blood to freeze at the sound of a terrified wail behind her.

Dawn whipped her head around, seeing her young son Hawk Wing swinging from the jaws of one of the cats mad hot blood fill her previous frozen blood. She stringed off the unknown cat and tried to save her son, only to be bawled over and pinned by another cat.

Dawn's eyes widened in panic, seeing an all too familiar cat above her… "H-Harvey!" Dawn shrieks out, only for her to get cut off instantly with some pressure to her throat.

"Do as we say and the kits will be fine," He snarls, but his eyes turn to look briefly to the kits.

"Fine!" Dawn rasps, allowing Harvey to get off her. "Come on then." He hissed, making Dawn shakily walk after him, her kits dangling from the jaws of their captors.

0o0o0o

While his mother was pinned by an unknown cat Lightning Storm gave a sharp jerk, twisting around at the orange tom that held him prisoner, with a well aimed smack his claws sank straight into the tom's eye making him howl with pain.

Lightning Storm hit the ground hard, scrambling to his paws before anyone could stop him and with regret pelted off into the woods, leaving everyone behind in confusion.

0o0o0o

"Cream Fur! Cream Fur where are you? It's your father!" Lightning Tail called out to his daughter, Thunder and Milkweed calling out to Cream Fur as well.

"Where do you think she could have gone?" Milkweed questioned, sniffing at the ground.

"Not a clue, but we'll find her." Lightning Tail said with more confidence then he felt.

"She might have gone towards the WindClan border; she liked it there and might have wanted to see Slate and the kits again." Thunder suggested, making Lightning Tail's tail twitch in annoyance wondering why his friend didn't suggest that in the first place.

"Then let's go!" Milkweed said, walking behind a clump of bushes both Thunder and Lightning Tail made to follow her when they heard her give off a startled yowl. They came race towards her, rounding the bushes they found Lightning Storm buried in Milkweed's splotchy ginger-and-black pelt, and shaking like a leaf.

"Lightning Storm, what are you doing here?" Milkweed gasped, looking down at the little tom kit as she looked shaken and stared around at the group.

"Cream Fur came back, but when we left to help one of her friends we got surrounded by other scarier cats!" He wailed, looking freighted.

"What happened?" Lightning Tail asked, keeping his voice relaxed and trying to calm his son. His son took a deep breath before telling them about Cream Fur showing up and needing help and the cats that captured them.

"Sounds like someone we know," Lightning Tail growled, sharing a glance with Thunder whose pelt was prickling with anger. "Of course it does." Thunder muttered.

"We'll we have to rescue Dawn, we should go right away!" Lightning Tail said, watching from the corner of his eye as Milkweed wrapped her tail around his son. "I want to help!" He squeaked, being ignored by the adults however.

"We shouldn't run in needlessly, by the sound of what Lightning Storm says Slash doesn't want to hurt them, he might just be using them as bait." Thunder pointed out, only for Lightning Storm to snort in distain.

"I'm sure Harvey wouldn't say the same, he tried to harm Dawn when she was kitting, what makes you think he won't now that he has this clear opportunity to!" Lightning Tail contours with a growl. He hears his kit choke, Lightning Tail's eyes dart to his son watching him shake harder as his eyes widen in fear. Milkweed presses him harder to her side, giving Lightning Tail a glare.

"But he won't, because we'll stop him." He adds on, coming to wrap his tail around his son as he holds him close.

0o0o0o

"I'm sorry!" Cream Fur muffled wail was heard again as she pressed herself against her mother. They were in Slashes camp; they were in a den that consists of a crate and tarp over their heads. It smelled fowl and worst of all they where held prisoner in here, but most of all it was Harvey's.

"It's alright, I forgive you." Dawn said quietly, watching her two kits curl tightly against her stomach in fear; she tried to reassure them as much as she could. They looked to her for answers, answers that she couldn't give them right now.

Dawn stiffens as Harvey walks in, he looked rather annoyed. A skinny mouse hung from his jaws that Dawn scuffs at but says nothing; he drops it at her side sweeping his eyes over them.

"Our father catches bigger ones." Hawk Wing states boldly, annoyance flashes in Harvey's eyes that makes sends Dawn on alert.

"You little mouse-brain, I am your father." Harvey retorts, making Dawn's anger flare. "You're not a true father!" Dawn spat, glaring straight into Harvey's eyes. "You're just a cold hearted liar and bully; Lightning Tail is a far better father! He cares and looks after the kits far better then you ever could! Our love will always remain with him! He is a better mate and father then any other cat in the world!"

Harvey's eyes flashed dangerously, a snarl ripping from his throat as he sprang at her. She takes his full weight and flips him over herself, mindful not to crush the kits. Harvey turns to slash at her with his claws but she stays out of reach, but unrepentantly tackled and can't take his weight.

"Get off my mom!" Hawk Wing shouts, while Cream Fur yowls. "Don't touch her." Cream Fur darts in and lashes at his side, pulling back so she doesn't get caught. Hawk Wing gets behind him, biting down hard of his tail and with satisfaction watches as Harvey gives off a cut of cry and releases Dawn.

Harvey turns in rage, his paw raised and brought it down and watching in shock as it comes a nose length away from clawing his eyes, but luckily Hawk Wing pulls away in time. Dawn for a moment was relieved to see her son wasn't blinded, but anger well up inside and Harvey nicked his ear and blood poured out of it. Making her son whimper in pain.

Rage fills Dawn as she attacks Harvey; she's blinded by it only wanting to hurt Harvey as he hurt her son but ten times worse. Dawn chomps down on his ear, not letting go as Harvey tries to through her off. Dawn gets thrown off after a good while, taking Harvey's ear with her as she bits clean through.

Dawn watches in satisfaction as Harvey gives out a yelp and runs out of the den, as he retreats she spat out the bloody ear. And come's over to check on her son.

0o0o0o


	7. Deal's

**Trying to get these stories out of the way and finished before I start ripping out my hair in guilt, I hope you enjoy!**

 **0o0o0o**

Lightning Tail lagged behind as his thoughts turned towards his captured mate and kits, " _How could I allow this to happen?_ " He thought, taking a peek behind him he saw his other kit, Lightning Storm as he padded a mouse-length away, walking side-by-side with Milkweed who was encouraging him onwards. His dark gray pelt and white tip ears standing out beside her splotchy-ginger and black pelt.

He swept his tail tip over one of his son's white ears, managing to gain his attention. "We'll get them back." He promised, making his son hold his head a little higher as he nodded to his father.

"What are we going to do about Dawn and the kits?" Lightning Tail inquired when he quickened his pace to match his friend, and leader.

"We'll think of something!" Thunder assured, looking to be in deep thought. "First let's get back in camp and inform the others." Lightning Tail hesitated, but looking back at his son he thought it was for the best.

It felt like moons before they arrived in camp, Lightning Tail taking his son from Milkweed who went to be with her own kits. Lightning Tail watched as Thunder stepped up on what Lightning Storm and his siblings dubbed the Highrock and stood beside his son.

"Let all cats gather around to listen!" He yowled. Making the remaining cats gather. Owl Eyes came to sit on the other side of Lightning Tail as Milkweed stood with her tail wrapped around Clover and Thistle and Leaf standing not to far away. Cloud Spots and Pink Eyes also came to sit at the bottom edge of the Highrock and Violet Dawn also stopped beside Lightning Storm, looking confused as the other's wondering what was going on.

"Dawn and her kits were attack," Thunder began, getting outraged cries. "They were taken by Slash and his cats, and we do not the condition of their wellbeing," He gazed down at the gathered cats, their eyes sparkling with rage and concern. Thunder's eyes met Lightning Tail whose green eyes blazed with a cold fire that shinned with fierce and determined motives. It made Thunder's pelt shiver at how his friend and adopted litter mate, looked ready to go through a hoard of foxes to regain his mate and adopted children.

"We have to get them back!" Violet Dawn burst out, getting similar cries.

"What are we going to do?" Lightning Tail demanded his tail lashing as he gazed up at his leader.

"I have a plan," Thunder continued. "We are going to trick Slash into handing over Dawn and the kits."

"And how do we do that?" Leaf asked, narrowing his amber eyes.

"We give up part of our territory for Dawn and the kits," Thunder said, being met with silence as his statement went through the minds of the shocked cats below.

"But if we give up our territory won't Slash just ask for more?" Owl Eyes questioned, looking like he was conflicted at the dilemma of choosing Dawn and the kits or their territory. If it was up to Lightning Tail he would give his own pelt to Slash if it meant Dawn and the kits were ok.

"It's a trick you see," Thunder explained. "We pretend to give Slash some of our territory, and when we have Dawn and the kits back then we can join up with the other Clan's and drive Slash out for good!"

Approving meows were given as they seemed to like their leaders idea, Lightning Tail seemed to calm at the solid plan. It was more then having nothing.

"I'll see to RiverClan, River Ripple and his group saved Dawn once and I'm sure that they would help now!" Lightning Tail exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"That's a good idea; take Owl Eyes and Leaf with you in case you need backup. We shouldn't put it past Slash to attack a cat when alone." Thunder watched as Lightning Tail nodded his head, giving a flick of his tail to the two other cats as he stopped briefly to say something to Milkweed who nodded.

"I'll go to WindClan, Wind Runner wills surly help," Thunder announced. "Cloud Spots shall be in charge while I'm away." He finished, hopping down from the Highrock only to be met by the steady gaze of his mate.

"I'm coming with you." She said, lashing her tail as her amber eyes glistening in determination as well as slight anger at Slash.

"Ok," He said, touching noses as they set off in a brisk pace, their pelts brushing as they moves swiftly through the woods and onto the moorland.

"We should be arriving soon," Thunder advised his mate, looking up he saw the faint outline of a cat over looking a rolling hill. "Is that…Willow Tail!" Thunder exclaimed, watching the pale brown tabby she-cat come bounding towards them.

"Thunder! Violet Dawn! What are you doing here?" Willow Tail asked in shock, looking relaxed and even happy to see them.

"We need to speak with Wind Runner, its urgent!" Their must have been a desperation in his voice because Willow Tail bacon them forwards and took off at a brisk pace.

"Wind Runner! Thunder and Violet Dawn are here to see you!" Willow Tail called out as they came into the hollow. Thunder saw Wind Runner rise from where she was speaking to Slate. With a pang Thunder wondered what the news will do to the thick-furred gray she-cat who had looked after Cream Fur without hesitation.

"Thunder, what are you doing here? Not another dog I hope!" Wind Runner said, padding up to Thunder with Slate by her side.

"No, no dog but its worse then a dog," Thunder stuttered on his words. "Dawn and the kits have been kidnapped." He rushed out, watching Slate and Wind Runner's face's turn to shock then horror.

"What happened?" Wind Runner demanded, her fur bristling slightly.

"It was Slash; he came and stole Dawn and two of her kits, Hawk Wing and Cream Fur." Violet Dawn spoke, making Slate's fur prickle at Slash's name.

"If he hurt one hair on their pelts…" Slate's words trailed off, but their was a deep and promising threat if the baring of her teeth and anger evident on her face said anything.

"What do you plan to do?" Wind Runner broke in, her yellow eyes flashing.

"We plan to trick Slash into handing over the kits and Dawn by promising to give up part of our territory, but we need help stopping him when things don't go his way." Thunder advised, hoping that Wind Runner would agree.

"I'm willing to help in anyway I can." Wind Runner said, looking determined.

"Thank you!" Thunder said relieved, feeling assured that they had WindClan's help.

"Any time, we are more then happy to help." Wind Runner replied, dipping her head in respect one leader to another. "Ill take Fern Leaf and Moth Flight—" "And me!" Slate cut in, her paws ripping up the spiky grass under her paws, looking ready to run into Slash's camp and rip off his pelt like she was doing to the grass.

"No, you stay here you have your kits to worry about." Wind Runner said cutting off any protest as Slate's kits poked their heads out of their den.

"Fine, but make sure they are safe." Slate said begrudgingly, looking torn between her kits and Dawn who she hardly even knew.

"We plan to." Thunder replied, turning to run out of the hollow with the WindClan group and Violet Dawn just behind him.

Thunder and his group managed to meet Lightning Tail, Leaf, Owl Eyes, River Ripple, Dawn Mist, and Moss Tail. Making their numbers swell to eleven in total.

"I think this should be enough?" Thunder was a little unsure but didn't voice his concerns, watching the determined stares of the assembled cats making him sure that no matter what they will come out victories.

"Let's move out!" Thunder ordered, skirting through the forest at a fine pace and cautiously moves across the Thunder path. They managed to find themselves in Carrionplace or at least outside of it. But Slash seemed to be expecting them as a row of his cats guarded the only entrance, he could make out Bee, Ember, Snake, Splinter and Beetle to name a few, yet there was others that he couldn't place. And by the raised hackles that Lightning Tail had spotted Harvey.

"Don't do anything unless necessary," Thunder advised his friend, though Lightning Tail was to busy glaring at Harvey to hear him. "Slash you know why we're here," Thunder spoke up, staring coolly at the evil tyrant.

"We want Dawn and her kits and in return we are willing to give up some of our territory." He said, holding his head high hoping to seem convincing and sincere, which was hard in front of a cat like Slash.

"Interesting proposal," Slash said, shrugging as if he didn't care. "But not as interesting as giving up a part of your hunting grounds from each Clan." He retorted, making Wind Runner hiss quietly, while River Ripple gazed at him stone faced.

"If that is what it takes to get them back, then so be it." Thunder retorted, his pelt pricking as Slash took a moment to think it over.

"You shall have the kits, but Dawn is Harvey's mate and shall remain with him." Slash stated, making Lightning Tail step in front of Thunder to address Slash directly.

"Dawn's not his mate," Lightning Tail growled, glaring at Slash with such intensity that Thunder swore Slash's pelt would catch fire. "She's mine and I have a right to her and the kits!"

Slash shoes away his rant as if Slash was listening to a small kit whine, with a flick of his tail to Bee and Splinter who went into a dime box den. A moment later they emerged with Dawn and the two kits.

Lightning Tail and everyone else was shocked to see the state they were in, malnourished, dirty and looked ill care of. Lighting Tail growled lowly in his throat at seeing the nick on his son's ear.

"How can you treat them like this?" Thunder spat, glaring at Slash with hate.

"Whatever do you mean?" Slash faked innocence. "They are being taken great care of."

"Lying Fox!" Lightning Tail yowled, beginning to throw himself at Slash with a paw raised to lash out at him, only to be winded as he was pushed roughly to the side by Wind Runner.

"Keep your head!" She hissed at him, letting him scramble to his feet as she let him up where she was pinning him down. He lashed his tail in anger as he continued to glare at Slash and his cats.

"It's not as bad as it seems!" Dawn called out to him, but not convincing him in the least.

"Quite!" Harvey snapped at her, making her flatten her ears as she snarled back at him. Harvey came to stand at Slash's side, making Lighting Tail snort as he caught Harvey's missing ear.

"What's with your head, looks a little lump sided there?" Lightning Tail says sarcastically. Harvey glared at him hotly, but kept his tongue as Slash continued talking.

"You can have the kits but we keep Dawn, if you don't like the arrangement we can always keep them all and make great use of them." Slash said darkly, making the Clan cats glare at him in anger.

"That's not—" "Fine." Lightning Tail whipped his head around to stare in shock as Thunder once again takes the lead, pushing Lightning Tail behind him and gave him a stern look not to say anything.

"We agree to your terms, give us the kits and we'll hold our end of the bargain." Thunder replies, staring Slash in the eyes.

Without even looking, Slash gave a twitch of his tail allowing Hawk Wing and Cream Fur hesitantly walks over to their Clan's. Once they came safely back Lightning Tail curled his tail protectively around their small forms while glaring at Slash the whole time.

Harvey's eyes flash with regret as his kits walked past him, their gaze set on the cat that they seem to prefer more as their father then their real one. Slash seemed to see the upset and weak look on his face.

"You have your mate; you can always have more kits." Slash told him, watching as Harvey distractedly nod along, but his eyes stay solemnly on his kits.

"Remember your agreement!" Slash warned, glaring hard at the Clan cats as he dismisses them with a wave of his tail.

0o0o0o

Everyone slowly and with regret left the Carrionplace, looking dejected as they left Dawn behind, a mother and mate and good Clan mate. Cream Fur was the most upset, she lagged behind the rest of them all. Her spirit broken as her head was lowered and shoulders slump in defeat.

"This is my entire fault!" Cream Fur spat in self loathing, her head snapped up as an angry look plastered on her face. "I wish I was never born, then this wouldn't have happened!"

Lightning Tail's head whipped around, his eyes narrowed in anger as he stalked up to the tiny she-kit. "How can you say that?" He demands. "You shouldn't be saying things that aren't true!"

"If I and my brother's weren't born then Dawn would have a better life! She would have met you and had your kits!" Cream Fur yelled at him, her fur spiking in anger as a wail bubbled in her throat and was ready to be released.

"If something would ever happen to you then it would hurt not just Dawn, but also me! We care more about you then ourselves! You're more important then the air I breathe! You're my kits and I wouldn't allow anything to happen to you!" Lightning Tail yowls over her. Making Cream Fur freeze in shock for a moment, and stare at Lightning Tail until the wail broke out of her throat and threw herself on Lightning Tail.

"Its ok, we'll get Dawn back. So don't you worry" Lightning Tail reassured, holding her tightly to him as he wrapped his tail around her small form.

The rag-tag group made their way to ThunderClan's camp, but as they neared the entrance they were met by a frantic looking Milkweed.

"What's wrong?" Violet Dawn asked before Thunder or anyone else could.

"Its Lightning Storm….He's gone!"


	8. What's in a name?

**Hey! Updated again, wow! Ya, feel terrible that im not updating my others…downside, well anyway! Going to rant a moment about Warrior cats couples! I know that Jayfeather and Half-moon's relationship was tragic, I really do its like my top 2** **nd** **, but I have to say the most tragic love story has to be:**

 **Snowfur x Thistleclaw**

 **I mean really, we all know they were madly in love! And if you pay attention then you would also note that their love could still be alive! And what's separating them is where they chose to go when they died! I feel like Thistleclaw (although not innocent) whole heart was given to Snowfur! There is no other way to explain how they became mates if it wasn't true love.**

 **And also saw some awesome pic's online of this girls Warrior cats fan-fiction and I thought to myself. "What a wonderful picture I'll think about asking someone to do me a Dawn x Lightning Tail one cause I know if I do it, it would suck!" and also ya, love my fan-fiction make me a pic and show me a picture! And that also goes for my other one "Daughter of Fire and Tiger" with Spottedfeather x Crowpaw!**

 **So onto the story!**

 **0o0o0o**

Lightning Storm moved close to the ground, his ears pricked for any noise his green eyes narrowed in determination to find his mother himself. He was tired of waiting and he was going to be the best Warrior of his Clan, meaning he should be able to rescue Dawn himself.

Following his father's faint scent trail over lapping the scent of the cats that kidnapped his siblings and mother, Lightning Storm easily passed through the woods, was hesitant and uncertain however when crossing the Thunderpath but overcame his fear by thinking of what was happening to his family while he lingered.

Streaking across while the path was silent and not stopping until the foul stench of rotting crow-food could be smelt, He lowered himself in some tall weeds, peeking his eyes and nose through to see two guards outside an entrance to what looked like a giant den, with shinny bramble webbing around it.

Creeping forwards a little, Lightning Storm kept himself lowered, his stomach brushing the ground as he stalked forwards. It was hard to spot him, his dark gray pelt melting into the ground without problem, and he was down wind for his luck.

Sticking close to the shinning brambles he slithered in like a snake, internally snorting when the cats on guard didn't see him. Hiding behind a piece of wood he gave the air a big whiff, trying to detect his families scent. Thought not getting his brother Hawk Wing's musky scent or Cream Fur's sour berry scent he did detect his mothers, who smelled like wildflowers and hint of honey.

Following her scent he came across a wooden box like den, scenting inside he found that his mother was alone. Throwing his head around he slipped inside, and gasped at the state his mother was in.

Her felt had noticeably fleas crawling through her pelt due to the stink and waste around the Carrionplace. Her eyes were flatten downwards and her ribs where slightly showing, her eyes where down caste until she heard Lightning Storm. Dawn instantly snapped her head up and both her ears and eyes rose in shock at seeing Lightning Storm.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn demanded, gesturing for Lightning Storm to come to her quickly. "Mother, what have they done to you?" Lightning Storm gasped, being beckoned into a nest filled with dried crushed up leafs, with bits of stale moss and bracken. He recoiled a little but with his mother's insistences he complied and allowed her to burry him into the makeshift nest until only his head was uncovered.

"Now I repeat what are you doing here?" She demanded quietly, making Lightning Storm flicker his ears back slightly in annoyance. "I'm here to save you!" He replied, his chest puffing up sending some of the leaf's flying in the air.

"You could have gotten caught and hurt!" Dawn scowled, narrowing her blue eyes at him.

"I'm not scared!" Lightning Storm contours, watching in shock as his mother's eyes soften and let out a tired sigh.

"No, your not scared are you?" Dawn purred quietly, giving her son a lick on the head. Making him squirm slightly out of the range of his mother's rough tongues swipes. She stops and stares at him for a while, a far off look in her eyes that made Lightning Storm wonder what she was thinking about to make such an expression.

"Mother, what are you thinking about?" Lightning Storm asked, bringing his mother back from whatever she was thinking of till now. Dawn stared down at her son, an expression of love and a distant type of wisdom that he one day hoped to possess coming over her features.

"Lightning Storm," Dawn mumbled, lowering her head until they were the same height. "I'm someone everyone thinks I am." She admitted lowly, her eyes flashing in fear but only a minute, being replaced by a firm resolve.

"What do you mean?" Lightning Storm asked, leaning towards his mother as his ears pricked with interest. Dawn stared at her son, then like a dame had burst she poured out everything, Her real name, being a Twoleg, the accident that turned her into a cat, the reason she went to live in the forest, meeting Lightning Tail, then watching Cream die saving them, her dreams, joining ThunderClan and so forth.

Lightning Storm's eyes widen and all senses alert as he took all this in, he couldn't believe it! His mother a Twoleg turned cat! Utterly ridiculous yet…

"Was it worth everything, you going through all that?" Lightning Storm asked, afraid and interested at the same to wonder if she would have ever, if having the chance, change her life and kept being a Twoleg.

"Yes, everything I have gone through was destined to happen. And I wouldn't change my destiny for anything, especially not you or your siblings." Dawn touched noses with her son affectionately, pulling back to get a good look at him.

"I chose the perfect name for you," Dawn murmured, looking fondly at Lightning Storm who tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion, looking at his mother who kept looking at him fondly.

"I have named you after Lightning Tail and the constant rain storms that I have been through," Dawn purred quietly. "I have named Cream Fur after my dear friend who had died protecting me and both you and your siblings during kitting, and gave the privilege to Lightning Tail who gave Hawk Wing his name after Lightning Tail's mother." Dawn said, explaining the significance of both his and his sibling's names, but he was still confused.

"What's so important about our names?" Lightning Storm asked, still confused at what his mother might mean.

"I have given you and your siblings Clan names, just like all of ThunderClan has Clan names. But I haven't given _myself_ a Clan name." Dawn points out gently; understanding shines in Lightning Storms eyes as he was catching on to what his mother were hinting at.

"Are you going to take a Clan name?" Lightning Storm asked in interest, quivering as his mother nodded her head, seeming to think hard as she turns away from facing her son.

"Yes, I believe my new name shall be Dawn Light." Newly Dawn Light decreed, gazing out at a crack in the den wall where a beam of light shinned into the den. His mother's eyes grew wistfully once again looking far away.

"That's a good name." Lightning Storm meowed. Curling up next to his mother's side as she turned back to him, and gave him a rough lick to the head.

"Thank you."

0o0o0o

"What do you mean Lightning Storm is missing?" Lightning Tail demanded, his tail puffed out as she was standing nose to nose with Milkweed.

"I turned my back to speak with Clover and Thistle for a moment and when I turned back around, he was gone!" Milkweed snapped back, her pelt also puffed up, but out of fear as to where Lightning Storm had gone.

"I bet he went to get Dawn back." Thunder said, turning to face his second in command. Who eased backed off of Milkweed, while giving her an apologetic look.

"What do you suppose we do about that?" River Ripple asked a knowing look in his eyes that also spoke of a stoned certainty.

"Nothing we can do now but a full frontal assault," Thunder said, turning to all the cats involved. "Slash will kill Lightning Storm if he is found, and we're not standing Slash running and tarrying our lives. It's time we take action and end this once and for all!" Thunder yowled out so that he was heard, watching as all the cats gave off loud cheers or agreeing mummers.

"For the Clan's!" Thunder yowled, leading the way out of the camp with his cats and allies streaming behind him.


	9. Lightning Strike

**Hopefully this will be the last chapter for "Dawn on the Horizon" If not, maybe in the next chapter? Well I hope you enjoy!**

 **0o0o0o**

It was when Dawn Light and Lightning Storm were in a light sleep, when the orange tom known as Ember found Lightning Storm.

"Ha, I knew something smelt funny!" The orange tom hissed, making Dawn Light jump to her paws, and stood protectively over her son. Her claws extended out in front of her in defense.

Even when Dawn Light put up an amazing fight, Ember managed to over power her with the help of some of the other cats in Slash's gang. Dawn Light was hauled out of the den by the scruff of her neck, hissing and trying to claw as both her captures at once, while trying to grab at her son who was in the clutches of a black-and-white-tom known as Splinter. Who was giving her son rough shakes as her son tried to claws at him.

"Stupid, lying, flees infested rodents!" Dawn Light could hear Slash's angry outbursts, it was clear that he was angry. Seeing as none of the Clan's has kept their promise to allow them to hunt, she knew this was going to happen. And she would of happily have died knowing that her kits and the Clan was safe…but Lightning Storm.

"What do you have there?" Slash hissed as Dawn Light and Lightning Storm was shepherd in front of Slash, whose eyes swept across mother and son.

"We found him," Splinter pushed Lightning Storm in front of Slash, whose eyes glared down on the young kit. But Lightning Storm puffed out his storm like pelt making his eyes glisten into two jade jewels as they matched Slash's glare. Neither backing down, their fur rising on ends.

"I'm sick of all these Clan cats," Slash hissed, his teeth bared as a dark look crossed his fixtures, both Ember and another cat flanked Dawn Light who tried to reach her son. But she was over powered by the two, who had within them the drive to kill her at any moment. "And I think I plan to get rid of you!"

Slash raised a sharp nailed claw in the air, his eyes narrowed on to a hissing Lightning Storm whose own claws were extended.

With relaxed skill Slash pinned Lightning Storm down, making her son squeak out in shock. "Don't!" Dawn Light Screeched, clawing at Ember's muzzled as she tried to squirm pass Splinter.

"NO!" Harvey's brown muscular frame shot past Splinter, hurdling himself onto Slash as he toppled and rolled with the mangy, scarred brown tabby tom. Both hissing at tarring at each other's pelts, shredding at the fur and basically trying to kill the other.

"No one hurts my son!" His yowled, biting hard on Slash's ear. Bee and another black colored cat come to Slash's rescue yanking Harvey off of the murderesses cat that held a vengeance against the clan.

Still hissing Harvey was panting hard, his eyes never leaving Slash as Slash circles him. "You made a good follower." Slash said scornfully, his eyes glaring hard into Harvey's.

"No one hurts my kits." He hissed back, lunging at Slash. Slash waited till the last possible second, using Harvey's rash thinking to his advantage.

"Harvey, N—" Dawn Lights warning comes to late, Slash stepped off to the side and as Harvey rushed past. Slash's extended claws slice Harvey's throat the momentum from Harvey's weight propelling in onward due to gravity and ripping his throat deeply open.

Harvey falls onto his side, his mouth gurgling as he lay twitching on the ground. His tail twitching, He was facing both Dawn Light and Lightning Storm. His focus sully on Lightning Storm who couldn't look away from his dying father, He watched as his father's green eyes looking exactly like Lightning Storm's own slowly dulled and his painful looking spasm stilled completely.

"He's dead." Snake a small, wiry broad shouldered, matted brown tabby tom with yellow eyes reported after sniffing Harvey's lifeless corps.

"Fool, should of never cross me," Slash challenged looking around his group. Lightning Storm stared sadly at his dead father, a cat that had done great wrong, but gave up his life for his son against an evil cat. Lightning Storm could see that somewhere that Harvey was a good cat, even though most of the time he didn't show it.

Glancing behind him he saw his mother, Dawn Light stare sadly at Harvey as well. Even though he had done much harm to his mother and would never really be redeemed, his mother looked sad for his death.

"Anyone else want to challenge me?" Slash raged, but no cat stepped up. Slash whirled around to once again glare at Lightning Storm an intense glare of hatred burning brightly, Lightning Storm forced himself not to shake as he stared boldly at Slash, he would go out fighting even in the end.

"Good by you little p—" Slash gave out a yelp of alarm as he was bawled over by a black tom, that looked awfully familiar—"Lightning Tail!" Lightning Storm gasped out, jumping out of the way as he got to close to their fight.

Lightning Storm watched in shock, when a graying snowy-white she-cat with short fur and stormy, bright green eyes ran past him. He ducked in time to avoid a wiry brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, which jumped incredibly high over his head. And following after them was another she-cat running quickly as she yowled out a challenge, her white chest puffed and her only white paw raised.

"Cream Fur!" Lightning Storm gasped out, watching as the three she-cats attacked both Ember and Splinter, dragging them away from Dawn Light. Both Cream Fur and the snowy-white cat helping drive off Splinter, while the wiry brown tabby she-cat held her own against Ember.

"Cream Fur!" Dawn Light chocked out in shock, not even hesitating as she helped the two younger she-cats with Splinter.

Lightning Storm turned his head, watching as Owl Eyes slashed open Bee's nose while another cat that he recognized as River Ripple attacked her flank.

Whirling to see Violet Dawn and Leaf fighting side by side against Snake and Beetle. Glancing around he could make out his brother Hawk Wing fighting against a giant yellow cat twice his size, but before he could jump in to help, he noticed a jet-black she-cat and a slender-framed orange and white she-cat with green eyes jump to his defense. A dark brown tom with golden eyes was fighting not to far away.

'Lightning Tail!" He heard Thunder roar, watching as ThunderClan's leader jumped in to aid his friend against Slash.

"There's too many!" Yowled Splinter as he turned away from the three she-cats and went running for the entrance, his ear bloody and torn badly.

Ember soon following with a bloody eye. Soon Slash's entire group of cat's where over taken and fled. Lightning Storm felt a pang of triumph, they had won! Until he heard the growing snarl that came from Slash, who was still in camp being held their by Thunder and Lightning Tail, giving him no escape even though they weren't touching him.

Slash tries to dodge off but another cat, the same wiry brown she-cat cuts him off, forcing him back into the invisible circle. Being boxed in by Thunder, Lightning Tail and the she-cat while the other cats stood on guard seemed strike fear in Slash although he wasn't showing it.

"Which one of you mouse-brained fools will finish me off?" Slash taunted, glaring at Thunder and Lightning Tail as they both took a step forward. Slash took an involuntary step back, keeping his gaze firmly on Lightning Tail and Thunder.

"I will," Hissed another cat, to Lightning Storm's disbelief it was his mother, Dawn Light. Dawn Light sprang at him, not giving him the chance to attack first. She grabbed onto his back, clawing at his shoulders. "This is for how you treated me," She cuffs him over the ears, digging her back claws into his fur to hold on. "This is for my kits," She clawed at his sides, toppling them over as they both feel hard to the side.

"This is for the grief you put my mate through!" She recovered and narrowly avoided getting her ear clawed off as she lashed at his left shoulder. "And this is for my friends," She reared back; clawing down his front, although she did leave her stomach exposed to get clawed at, she quickly kicked him away.

"For Harvey," She lashed at his nose, scratching it and watched as he reared back and hissed. "And your own cats!" Dawn Light's paws were pulled out from under her, making Lightning Storm stare in horror as Slash fell on her with claws lashing out. Pinning her as his teeth sank into the side of her throat making her shriek in pain.

"Mother!" Cream Fur yowled, jumping on Slash's back, while Hawk Wing bit hard on his tail, making him release their mother. Lightning Storm in furry, leaps towards Slash clawing at his exposed shoulder, making him howl in pain as him and his siblings hold onto him.

Using their combined weight they manage to pull Slash off their mother, watching her wiggle her way out of his claws. Her skinny form jumping back to snarl at him, she looked wobbly on her paws and unsteady. And to Lightning Storms relief she saw Violet Dawn run up to her.

Cream Fur was shaken from Slash's back, falling right in front of him as she was exposed and looking frightened, Slash's paw was raised as his claws looked like a hawk talon, with blood running in his ears Lightning Storm jumped at Slash's throat, clamping on and chomping down hard. The fill of warm cat blood invaded his mouth, his eyes crinkled shut as he bit down harder. Like a mouse Slash sank to the ground his body scrambling in the dirt, even when he became still Lightning Storm didn't let go.

"That's enough, he's dead." Whispered another voice, peeling open his eyes he looked up to see Thunder, Lightning Storm released Slash's throat, wincing at the thud he made as his head fell to the dirt.

"Lightning Storm!" Dawn Light exclaims, watching the fight between her kits and Slash. Feeling sick that she couldn't do anything, nor that anyone seemed to want to help. But it seemed like this was their destiny, for Slash to die by one of her blood kin, her kits.

"Come on," Lightning Tail ushered his three children away from Slash's dead body, quickly padding up to check his mate antsy.

"Dawn, are you alright?" Lightning Tail said in distress, forcing her to lean on his steady shoulder's that had a nasty claw mark on his left shoulder.

"That's not my name fur-ball," Dawn Light wheezed, making Lightning Tail look at her in confusion. "It's Dawn Light now." She retorts purring, Lightning Tail's eyes gleamed over, looking at her with affection and love.

"That's a wonderful name." Lightning Tail purred back, giving her face a series of affectionate licks that covered her entire face.

0o0o0o

"Mother!" Cream Fur, Hawk Wing and Lightning Storm ran towards their mother, coming to check her over asking over and over again if she was alright.

"Just a little hungry and tired, but I'll be ok." She assured them, nuzzling their heads in turn.

"We thought we lost you!" Hawk Wing wailed, distress clear in his eyes. "I would never leave you." Dawn Light fiercely reassured her son; pure loves pouring out of her as she would rather die then have to leaves her kits to face the world without her, unprepared.

"I wasn't scared," Cream Fur lied, making Lightning Tail give her a disbelieving look but not commenting. "You're one of the strongest she-cats in the entire Clan!"

"And so are you." Wind Runner said, the wiry brown she-cat padding up to the white and brown tabby she-kit. Cream Fur's chest puffed up at the praise, her blue eyes sparkling in pride.

"Thank you for saving our mother Windstar." Hawk Wing said, dipping his head at the WindClan leader. Wind Runner's head tilted, wondering where the 'star' came from. But not questioning the young brown tom-kit.

"You fought well," Wind Runner continued, her gaze softening on Cream Fur. "I'm glade we could have helped," Wind Runner's eyes began to sadden a bit at what she sad next. "I will miss you." Wind Runner dipped her head to Cream Fur then to Thunder and then to Dawn Light.

As Wind Runner gathered up Fern Leaf and Moth Flight and prepared to leave, Cream Fur's unexpected yell stopped everyone in their places.

"I'm coming with you!" Cream Fur shouted, shocking Lightning Storm as well as his parents and brother.

"W-wha—" Dawn Light couldn't get a word out as Cream Fur stared at her sadly, but had full certainty resolute resolve in her blue eyes.

"I'm going with WindClan," She meowed, glancing away from her families gave and shuffling on the ground towards the WindClan cats. "I'm sorry but I can't be a ThunderClan cat, I don't feel like it's my _Destiny_ to be there, I feel like the moor is calling me. That WindClan is where im supposed to be," Turning back around to face her family, she said with certainty. "WindClan is where I'm needed most, but you'll all be in my heart."

Dawn Light was silent for a moment, making Lightning Storm's hair stand on ends on how his mother would react. Dawn Light got to her paws, being helped by Lightning Tail as she padded up to her daughter.

"If that is where your heart is, then I will not stop you." Dawn Light whispered, touching noses with her daughter, who looked surprised yet happy at the same time.

"If you think that is where your destiny and future shall lie, then go for it." Lightning Tail agreed, coming to touch noses with his daughter, looking just as sad as Dawn Light.

"You better come to the gatherings!" Hawk Wing growled, playfully nudging his sister's shoulder, who nudged him back.

"Don't worry she will," Wind Runner said, coming to wrap her tail around Cream Fur. "I'll look after her." Wind Runner assured Dawn Light who nodded her head in acknowledgement.

As Cream Fur began to follow after the other WindClan cats Lightning Storm remembered he didn't say his own good-byes. " _But this isn't goodbye now is it? We'll see each other again, so there's no need to say goodbye!"_

0o0o0o

Cream Fur's heart hammered inside her chest, threatening to break loose. Padding behind Moth Flight and Wind Runner, she couldn't help but feel excitement as she realized she was now a WindClan cat. _A WindClan warrior!_

Walking over the ridge she stared down at the hollow, Wind Runner gesturing her to follow her.

"Cream Fur!" Slates thick gray fur eloped her into a warm embrace. "What in the world are you doing here?" Slate asked, checking over the small she-cat.

"She's our new Clan-mate." Wind Runner murmured happily, making Cream Fur's pelt puff up. "And I promise to be the best WindClan warrior there ever lived!"

"I'm sure you will!" Moth Flight purred, blinking admiringly on the small she-cat.

"Cream Fur!" Silver Stripe yowl came from across the clearing as she came bowling into Cream Fur, their fur twinning in pale gray, brown, and white fur. "You're here! We can learn to hunt together!" She squealed, making Cream Fur purr in reply.

"And I can show you the hollow!" White Tail said, coming to skid to a halt in front of her.

"That would be great seeing as I'll be living here now!" Cream Fur announced, getting more excited squeals from both White Tail and Silver Stripe.

"I'm happy that you finally came back home." Black Ear said softly, padding up to touch noses with Cream Fur, closing her eyes Cream Fur leaned into the touch of the patched black-and-white tom with thick fur and hypnotizing amber eyes that took her breath away.

Staring at them Slate and Wind Runner shared a look, both could easily imagine the two as more mature adults, Black Ear with a much brooder shoulder length and more muscular frame, while Cream Fur will shimmering brown and white fur running gracefully across the moors, they would be good together, touching noses as mates. Although they need time to realize that, if only to wait a little bit longer.

"I'm glade you're here." Black Ear mumbled, making a purr rise from both of them. "I am too!" Cream Fur replied back.

0o0o0o

 **Last chapter will be updated soon!**


	10. On the Light Horizon

**And so I (sadly) present to you, the last chapter of "Dawn on the horizon" I hope you have all enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed making it!**

 **0o0o0o**

"Thank you for coming to save me," Dawn Light thanked River Ripple once again, blinking gratefully at the long-furred silver tom. Dawn Light leaned heavily into Lightning Tail, her children Hawk Wing and Lightning Storm on her left as Lightning Tail supported her on the right.

"It was me and my Clan's pleasure." River Ripple replied, dipping his head as he swept his tail signaling for his cats to join together. "Thank you Riverstar!" Hawk Wing called after the older tom.

Dawn Light turned away from where RiverClan was leaving, instead she looked down on her son's each a little wary and worn but she was happy that they were safe, and hopefully that Cream Fur will be alright in WindClan.

"ThunderClan!" Thunder called out, gaining the attention of the remaining Clan cats as they turned to there leader. "Let's go home." He said, gathering the cats together.

Thunder along with Violet Dawn come up to help Dawn Light walk, the energy was sucked out of Dawn Light due to the battle and her own food and water deprived body.

"What about the—" Looking off to the side Dawn Light stared at the dead bodies of the defeated enemy, unmistakable regret spilt into her system that she could barely manage to shake away.

"We'll leave Owl Eyes and Leaf to burry the bodies," Thunder decided, sandwiching Dawn Light between him and Lightning Tail and helped take the weight off her paws.

"Thank you," Dawn Light meowed tiredly, allowing them to hold basically all of her weight as they began heading for home.

"You're not going out of camp anytime soon," Lightning Tail meowed, giving her a hard playful look that was meant to be serious only to soften as she gently purred. "Or at least have me there with you."

"It's a deal." Dawn Light said, amusing both Thunder and Violet Dawn.

"I'm serious Dawn Light," Lightning Tail said softly, giving his mate a fixed stare. "I know." She purred back, seeing her son's take up the rear. Thankful to have everyone she cared for safe and out of the clutches of Slash forever.

0o0o0o

Lightning Storm eyed his brother whose brown fur was standing on ends, as his tail was rigidly standing straight up. He looked like he was in deep debate with something, something that Lightning Storm couldn't understand.

"Is everything ok?" Lightning Storm asked his brother, coming to match his slow pace walk as their fur barley brushed each others. Hawk Wing jumped, staring at Lightning Storm as if he just now noticed him.

"I-I been having strange dreams lately, before all this," Hawk Wing began, his blue eyes wide as he looked anywhere but at Lightning Storm. "I-I talked a little about them with Cloud Spots, but he didn't understand them either-i-I" Hawk Wing seemed to be stuck, but with gentle probing from his brother he continued.

"One was about you," Hawk Wing blurted, shocking Lightning Storm whose storm like pelt prickled in surprise.

"Me?" Lightning Storm echoed, tilting his head in confusion as his brother struggled for words.

"I saw you in a ball of yellow light, you shinned like a star and cats looked up to you for protection and guidance," Hawk Wing said in a daze, looking far away. "And then I heard something, it was like someone telling me that you were destined for something great. That you'd rise above all, that you are needed for something more."

Lightning Storm stared at his brother in bewilderment, _Him destined for something great? Greater then any other cat?_

"You had been spending too much time with Cloud Spots, you and those herbs, now you just got bees in your brain." Lightning Storm snorted, uncertain of what his brother was saying.

"No I haven't!" Hawk Wing hissed, ramming his shoulder gently into Lightning Storms. "But I believe you are destined for greatness." Hawk Wing speed up, coming to trout beside Thunder.

" _Me destined for greatness, what kind of greatness I wonder?_ " Lightning Storm thought, gaze at Hawk Wing's back who was walking beside Thunder.

0o0o0o

Dawn Light purred as she was fussed around, a few sun-rises have passed since the whole ordeal with Slash and Lightning Tail has finally allowed her to get up and out of the den. Lightning Tail not leaving her alone, not even for a second, unless she had to make dirt.

"Maybe you should rest for a little bit longer?" Lightning Tail suggested, examining Dawn Light once again. Dawn Light simply rolled her eyes and flicked her tail in his face.

"I'm fine, so stop worrying!" She said playfully, watching Lightning Storm play fight along side Clover who were up against Thistle. Hawk Wing's calm murmurs could be heard from one of the lower dens, one of which was for Cloud Spots who was showing Hawk Wing certain types of herbs.

"Everything is peaceful," Lightning Tail murmured, leaning into Dawn Lights side. _Not quit yet._

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" Dawn Light asked, locking eyes with Lightning Tail who looked confused but nodded anyway. Dawn Light took the lead leading out of the gorse tunnel, and climbed the ravine in silence. Their paws keeping in step with each others perfectly, their pelts brushing as they took in the sounds that the forest offered them.

Dawn Light was happier here then she'd ever imagined she would be a perfect Clan, perfect mate and kits, and many friends that seem just like an extension of the family. Being a cat was something she was happy to be, if she was given another chance she couldn't be sure if she would choose the cat life or her human one. But she knew her heart will always lie with ThunderClan and her new family. Everything was at peace, well until the next adventure, but one thing remained.

"There's something I wanted to tell you," Dawn Light began, coming to a stop and making Lightning Tail look at her. In his eyes she could see a light, a pure one that spoke of nothing but love, faith, loyalty and care. Everything bare before her as he stared openly at her, and she knew right then and there she could tell him, everything about herself. Her past her present all that was done to her, how he was someone she loved beyond all reason that she was thankful to be given this life and what she hopes for the future. Hopefully together through out this conversation, how she would like him to still love her and her kits, and hopefully have future kits together.

And she did, she told him everything. Watching the emotion draw itself across his face, confusion, disbelief, horror, sadness, anger, more sadness, happiness, fear, more happiness, and last love. She was out of breath by the time she was done talking, the sun dipping in the horizon, making its light slowly fade.

"Thank you, for trusting me that much to tell me that," He murmured, pressing his nose into her shoulder. "I don't care if you were a Twoleg and what happened with Harvey and Slash will never happen again, I care for you," He pulled back his green eyes shinning as he looked deeply in her eyes.

"I love you none the less, and I always will because I love you," He twinned their tails together, pressing into her more. "And I always will love you Dawn Light."

Dawn Light went to god-smack to unbelievable joy in just a second flat, she threw herself onto him, licking his face thoroughly purring so loud she could swear all five Clans could hear. "Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you! I love you too!" Dawn Light pressed herself into Lightning Tail, beyond a doubt that they will be together for a long time; even if they were dead and gone they would still have each other.

Her human life may be over, but she still hade her life now. And looking into his jade twinkling eyes she knew that her life wasn't going to be the same, she had Lightning Tail and Lightning Storm and Hawk Wing and Cream Fur, Thunder, Violet Dawn, Milkweed and all of ThunderClan and the other Clans as well to account for. This was home, this was her home, this is where she was meant and destined to be all along.

"Let's go home." Lightning Tail suggested quietly as the sun dipped below the horizon, but not breaking eye contact. Dawn Light thought about who was waiting for her and with a warm fire growing in her heart she replied.

"Yes, let's go home."

0o0o0o

 **And it's over! I'm so sad! I hope you enjoyed reading this! It ends on a happy note and im glade for it! Love me, review, and favorite, read again and again! Good-bye!**


End file.
